


You'll Be Safe With Me

by eahuhse



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art Student Jack Kelly, Dancing Newsies, F/F, Fist Fights, Fluff, Foster Care, Gay, Gay Newsies, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Trans Smalls, Transphobia, Underage Smoking, chest binders, good boyfriends all around, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 42,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse
Summary: Race shifted his backpack strap on his shoulder as he walked into the school. It was digging into his binder strap, and as he readjusted it he grimaced as he pulled the strap back in place under his t-shirt.David had no idea where he was or what was happening. His sister had abandoned him as soon as he stepped inside the building, and he barely remembered the layout of the school from the tour they had a month earlier.Race just wants to survive school without getting beat up or misgendered.David doesn't like being in a new school, but hopes he can find more accepting people here.TW for abuse, transphobia, homophobia
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, David Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 30
Kudos: 133





	1. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race gets back from summer vacation and reunites with his friends.

Race shifted his backpack strap on his shoulder as he walked into the school. It was digging into his binder strap, and as he readjusted it he grimaced as he pulled the strap back in place under his t-shirt. He pushed open the heavy door of the school and was immediately pulled into a swarm of people. Everyone was talking over each other, and shouting filled his ears as he pulled away from the group and moved down the hallway.

He reached his locker and tugged on the lock, opening the door and shoving his sweater and textbooks inside. He glanced at his reflection in the small mirror attached to the inside of the locker door, ruffling the curls on top of his head and nodding to himself before locking his stuff away and moving to find his friends.

A few hallways away, he found Albert and Elmer outside the dance classroom in deep conversation. He tapped Albert on the shoulder, and both of them turned and grinned before pulling Race into a tight hug.

“Missed you Racer, how you been?” Albert asked, his eyes glancing from Race’s face down to his chest.

“I’m alright, been better but…” Race shrugged, and didn’t have time to finish his thought before a tall figure came running down the hallway.

“Mornin’ boys!”

“Specs! How was your summer then?” Elmer exclaimed with a grin.

“Eh, pretty good. Got new glasses, they stay on when I dance now-”

“Oi Racer, Elmer, Albert, Specs! Get over here!”

The four grinned at the familiar voice, and looked down the hallway to see Jack Kelly and his brother Crutchie in tow.

“You get here yourself!” Race quipped, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

“You got some nerve there Racer,” Race felt worry rise in his chest, “it looks good on ya.”

He let out a sigh, relaxing against Albert as Jack and Crutchie joined them. The topic once again shifted to summer vacations, and Race tried to keep as quiet as possible. His summer hadn’t been one of his best. He had been working a bunch of small jobs to save up for the two binders he now owned, but he also had been moved back into the Refuge. It was a home for orphans and foster kids between homes, and it was run by one of the most hateable people on the planet.

Mr. Snyder, who insisted on misgendering Race every chance he got, would beat kids for little reason, and had isolation rooms for the kids he deemed particularly bad. Those kids were locked up and only got to leave for school. Meals were brought to them and there were tiny bathrooms in each. Thankfully Race hadn’t been in one this past summer, but in summers before it had been a common experience.

Jack noticed how quiet Race was being, and pulled him away from the group for a minute.

“What’s up Race? Somethin’ we said?”

“No, nothin’ like that. Just...rough summer.”

“Bad family?”

“More like no family, they stuck me back in the Refuge.”

Jack’s eyes widened at his confession, and his hands clenched into fists before trying to relax again.

“Snyder being his usual cheery self?” The sarcastic drawl in Jack’s voice made Race chuckle, and the older boy smiled at his accomplishment.

“Yeah, nothin’ new I ain’t heard before.”

“Ya know, I’m sure Ms. Medda could get an extra bed for you. If you really need it.”

Race shook his head quickly, and Jack tilted his head in a silent question.

“He takes nightly attendance, if you ain’t there, he calls the bulls on you.”

Jack’s look was murderous, and Race put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine Cowboy, just gotta make it through the year.”

“I’m gonna talk to Medda, I’m sure we have room.”

“Jack!” This finally snapped his friend out of it. “I’m fine. Don’t bother with none of it, you got college to think about.”

His friend nodded in defeat, and the school bell cut off any other conversations around them. Race followed most of his friends into the dance room, Jack and Crutchie taking their leave for other classes.

More of Race’s friends were inside the room as he dropped his bag at the wall and started to stretch. Smalls came to stand next to him, smiling as they both discussed their summers. Smalls had come out as trans a few years before Race, and often helped the other boy when he was struggling. As much as Race liked his other friends, Smalls was someone he could not only relate to but share his insecurities and not be brushed off.

“How’s everything been though? I heard you got a binder.”

“I got  _ two _ .” Race whispered, bouncing slightly as he thought about how flat his chest looked now. “Cost me most of my summer savings, squeezed in a new pair of tap shoes.”

“Nice, you’re not wearing one now right?” Smalls glanced at Race’s chest.

“Yeah…”

“Jesus Racer, you know dancing in that is hell. You’re being athletic, it’s gonna hurt real bad after.”

“I don’t care Smalls, I feel good for once.” Race muttered, lowering himself into a side split.

Smalls grumbled some choice words for the other boy, but continued to stretch as the dance teacher came around taking attendance. She stopped in front of the pair, and Race closed his eyes waiting for his deadname to fall from her lips.

“Who are you two then?”

Race glanced up at her before quickly standing up and pointing to his name on the list. She looked from the name to him, then nodded and pulled a pencil from her ear.

“What name do you want me to use for you?”

“Just call me Racer, everyone else does.”

“An’ I’m Smalls.”

She nodded and walked away, Race letting out a slow breath. Smalls grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder, which made Race jump before smiling.

“Alright class, let’s get started. We have a lot to learn together, and I don’t want to waste another second of it.” Most of the students moved over to where she was speaking, but Race stood back to adjust his t-shirt and shoelaces. “Racer, over here please!”

His heart swelled with warmth at his teacher calling his name, but then realized why he was being called and sped over to join the rest of his class. Maybe this year wouldn’t be the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David arrives at his new school and meets a new friend in his class.


	2. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David arrives at his school and meets a young boy in his English class, who invites him to the craziest lunch group he's seen.

David had no idea where he was or what was happening. His sister had abandoned him as soon as he stepped inside the building, and he barely remembered the layout of the school from the tour they had a month earlier. He considered asking someone for help, but would be far too embarrassed to admit he didn’t know what he was doing.

He was still wandering the hallways when the school bell rang and he cursed himself for being so socially awkward. He glanced down at his schedule, then back up at the numbers above each doorway. There didn’t seem to be any logic to the order of classrooms, and David was frustrated. He muttered mild curses under his breath as he continued down a hallway and finally caught sight of his class.

Picking up his walking pace, he reached the door and slid inside to grab an empty desk. Until he noticed a paper with a name on the desk he had claimed. He groaned to himself, and stood up to look around the room for his name. He was located at the front of the classroom, to the right. Next to him was another desk with the name “Charles Albert”.

The door opened, and more students entered the classroom. Each scanned the room for their name, and slowly the seats filled up. Someone cleared their throat, and David looked up to see a younger boy smiling at him. He had a metal crutch under his arm, and was trying to pull out the chair next to him.

David immediately pulled the chair out and took his seat partner’s bag. He sat down and flashed a grin at David that made him feel happy almost instantly.

“I haven’t seen you around before. You new?”

“Yeah you could say that.”

“Well hi then. Name’s Charlie, but most people just call me Crutchie.”

“Isn’t that derogatory or something?” David asked in mild horror.

“Dunno what that means, but I don’t mind it nah. Made it up myself.”

“Oh, okay.” David muttered, pulling a notebook from his backpack and opening it as the teacher strode into the classroom.

He was a burly man, tall and had a pair of glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He looked over the class with a glaring disappointment, and David already felt some form of resentment towards the man.

“Good morning everyone. I am Mr. Pulitzer your English teacher, I expect you all to have brought the required notebook and pencils I asked of you.”

Crutchie muttered something David didn’t catch as he dug through his backpack, tugging out the notebook, but seemingly missing the pencils. David quickly shoved an extra across the desk, not taking his eyes off of the teacher. Crutchie looked from him to the pencil, and quickly set his bag down, looking at the front of the room. Pulitzer was just beginning roll call.

“Charles Albert?”

“Here sir.”

“Are you sure you’re in the right class?”

David struggled to hide his shock at the question, but Crutchie just smiled.

“Yes sir. Already took my year’s class last year.”

Pulitzer gave Crutchie a look, before continuing to call names. Crutchie dropped his smile and opened his notebook. He began to write something on the front page, and David was about to ask what he was doing when Pulitzer caught his attention again.

“David Jacobs?”

“Here sir.”

“I don’t recognize your face, are you new to this school?”

“Yes sir.”

“You do realize this is AP English?”

“Yes sir.” David responded, gritting his teeth. He hadn’t moved schools because he was looking to fail. He needed more AP classes, and had been preparing for the course all of highschool.

Pulitzer went back to calling out names, but David had decided he wasn’t going to give this teacher the time of day.

“Don’t take it personally.” Crutchie whispered to David.

“Doing my best.”

“Pulitzer’s always like that. Just hand in your stuff properly and on time and you’ll be fine.”

David nodded, before opening his notebook and noticing the front page held space for his name, parental contact and personal information. He began filling in the blank spaces, letting Pulitzer’s voice turn into a drone he could ignore as his pencil scratched against the paper. 

The class seemed to pass in a blur, and as David packed up his things, Crutchie held out the pencil.

“Keep it, I don’t need it.”

“Thanks,” Crutchie stood up and tucked his crutch under his arm, “you should join me and my friends at lunch.”

“Sure. I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

“We’re hard to miss.”

\---

When the next period ended, David made his way to the cafeteria. It was bustling with people, large circular tables surrounded by students chatting and devouring the unhealthy and mildly expensive cafeteria food. In the center of the room, there was a large crowd of people around a table, and a boy stood in the center holding a bag over the heads of the others.

Unfortunately for David, he recognized Crutchie in said group. He made his way over to where his new friend was sitting, attempting to ignore the other boys. He shot Crutchie a small smile as he sat next to the other boy. The boy in the middle of the table noticed the new presence and handed off the bag he had been taunting the others with. He sat down on the table top, another two boys joining him as they pulled out their lunches.

“Who’s this then Crutchie?”

“David, this is my brother Jack.” Crutchie gestured to the boy staring intently at David as he ate his lunch.

“Jack Kelly, at ya service.” Jack grinned and held out a hand for David to shake. He gingerly took the other boy’s hand and shook it once before going back to his lunch.

“So Davey, how you meet Crutchie ‘ere?”

“It’s David, we’re in English together.”

“With Pulitzer? I feel for the both of yous.”

David bit his tongue to prevent himself from correcting Jack’s grammar, instead deciding that staying quiet might take any attention off of him.

Another smaller boy came up next to David and grabbed Jack’s wrist to get his attention.

“Jack, I ain’t seen Racer anywhere. He’s never late to lunch.”

David saw a flash of concern pass over Jack’s face, but the other boy simply smiled and nodded once. Then he stood back up to get the group’s attention.

“Alright! Who here’s seen our boy Race?” Silence fell over the table, and Crutchie began tapping his foot next to David’s. “No one? C’mon Albie don’t yous have class?”

The red-haired boy Jack was talking to glanced around at everyone, before shrugging and pulling out his phone.

“Lots of us got class with him. Said he was going to the bathroom last I checked.”

The smaller boy next to David jumped up and grabbed his backpack, rushing off. Jack looked over at the red-head who groaned and got up to follow the other boy. He nodded and conversation at the table resumed as Jack sat down again.

“Don’t worry ‘bout all that Davey. Now tell me how bad damn Pulitzer was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Smalls and Albert find Race after a fight with the Delancey brothers.


	3. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race just wanted to go to the bathroom...
> 
> TW for transphobic slurs, misgendering, and physical violence

Everything was okay, everything was going well. Until the end of second period hit, and Race had to go to the washroom. He felt like an idiot, he knew he shouldn’t have drank so much water during dance class, but it was a compromise he had managed to make with Smalls so the other boy would leave him alone about the whole binder business.

The gender-neutral washroom that he tended to use was in the school office, and Race preferred it because it was isolated and he couldn’t be judged or yelled at for using it. But that was across the school, and he didn’t feel like walking the whole way. So he pushed into the first washroom he saw, not caring who it was meant for at that point.

He froze when he realized it was the boy’s washroom. Normally this wouldn’t be a concern, but two people standing in front of the sinks were. Morris and Oscar Delancey were casually standing by the counter, talking about their most recent beating they’d given out and chuckling about something on their phones. Race kept his head down and moved to one of the stalls, firmly locking the door before sitting down to relieve himself. But he could still hear them outside, and could hear them getting closer to his stall.

“I swear I just saw a girl in here Morris.”

“Sounds like she’s looking for trouble.”

Race took a few calming breaths, before standing and zipping his pants up, flushing the toilet and exiting the stall. The Delanceys were positioned directly across from him, and he froze before walking to the sinks to wash his hands.

“Oh lookie here Oscar, it _is_ a girl.”

“Just some kind of trannie looking for a good slugging.”

The smaller boy could barely move as he watched the brothers move closer in the mirror. He took a slow breath, before turning to face the brothers.

“I thought boys ain’t meant to hit a girl.” Race quipped, before immediately regretting his words.

“I thought you ain’t a girl, means I can beat on ya all I want.” Morris said, his tall figure hulking over Race. Oscar chuckled and grabbed Race’s arms to hold him in place.

“You made a big mistake there, _t_ _rannie_.” Oscar muttered in Race’s ear before Morris’ fist collided with his stomach. Race doubled forward, coughing as the air left his lungs and they burned.

Another fist met his face, and he felt the skin on his cheekbone split open. The warm blood running down his cheek as he glared at Morris.

“Ooh, so scared little girl.” Morris jeered before punching him again.

The washroom door swung open and Oscar dropped Race to the floor as footsteps neared them.

“Boys, explain yourselves.” Race’s blood ran cold. _Pulitzer_.

“Mr. Pulitzer, this girl just wandered in here and thought she could use the bathroom. We was just trying to get her to leave.”

Race coughed, still attempting to get air back into his lungs, his binder constricting his chest more than he expected.

“The two of you will follow me to the principal’s office. And Miss Higgins,” he paused to be sure Race was listening, “we have already accommodated for you enough. If you no longer require such accommodation you should inform the office staff.”

With that, he escorted the Delancey brothers out of the room, and left Race coughing on the floor as he cried. He felt the blood on his cheek drip to his shirt and he reached up to grab a paper towel to press to the cut.

The bathroom door burst open again and Race curled in on himself to hide from whoever else was there.

“Racer? Are you here?” Smalls yelled as he turned the corner, and Race just sobbed softly as his friend saw him. “Jesus Race, what happened?”

Race just cried into Smalls’ shoulder as he held him there. He coughed again, and Smalls put his hand under his shirt, lifting the binder fabric from his chest so he could breathe a little better.

Albert came running in after Smalls, letting out a gasp when he saw Race on the floor. Race tried to hide in Smalls’ embrace, and his friend gently ran his hand up and down Race’s back to calm him as best he could.

“Albie, can you help me get him to the cafeteria? Someone should have a first aid kit there yeah?”

“Shouldn’t we take him to the nurse?”

Race shook his head, clutching to Smalls’ shirt in desperation. He didn’t need an incident reported on his first day back at school. He knew Snyder would use it as an excuse to treat him worse.

“Okay, I’ll get his bag and warn them, I guess.” Albert muttered, taking Race’s bag and leaving the bathroom.

Smalls coaxed Race to his feet, walking him out of the bathroom and down the hall.

“They called me a…a trannie, Smalls. An-and a girl.” Race sobbed into his friend’s shirt as they walked.

“Who?”

“Delancey.”

Smalls’ grip on Race’s shoulder tightened slightly, before stopping and letting the other boy cry as much as he needed to. When he had calmed down enough to walk again, they made it into the cafeteria, ignoring any glances thrown their way.

Jack turned from the conversation he was having to look at them, and jumped down from the table to run over and help Smalls with Race. He sat Race down on a bench, before someone was pressing a cloth to his face and others were asking questions he couldn’t answer.

“Racer, hey look at me.” His vision snapped to Jack who was kneeling in front of him. “What the fuck happened?”

“Them Delancey brothers. I just…just had to go to the bathroom. They slugged me real good, called me shitty names. Pulitzer came in, he stopped ‘em but…”

Before he could continue, hot tears once again began to pour out of his eyes and Jack hushed his cries, pulling him into a tight hug. The others began to whisper what Race had said, and soon all his friends looked ready to commit murder.

Jack calmed down the younger boy, making sure his breathing was steady before releasing him from the hug. The cut on his face had stopped bleeding, and Specs came over with a small bandage that Jack applied over the cut. Race nodded in thanks before sitting at the table and letting Albert and Smalls feed him small pieces of fruit.

A boy Race didn’t recognize sat across from him, and he tapped Smalls on the shoulder.

“Who’s that?”

“Dunno, Crutchie said they got class together.”

“Oh…is he safe?”

Smalls tapped Jack, who was talking to the boy from his spot on the table. Jack spun around and glanced at Race with concern.

“Is your new pal there okay with people like Race an’ me? We don’ need no more trouble.”

Jack turned back to the other boy, who was looking at the two boys with concern and curiosity.

“Aye Davey,” the boy looked at Jack, “you okay with transfolk?”

“How do you mean?”

“These two, Racer and Smalls, they’s transgender. That don’t bother you now do it?”

Davey glanced from the pair to Jack, then back at the boys.

“No, of course not. I just want to know he’s okay.”

Race smiled before nodding slightly to the other boy, Davey, who smiled back.

“See Racer? No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David can't stop thinking about that boy who insisted on sitting on the table at lunch.


	4. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tries to not think about Jack, until he reaches fourth period and the boy is sitting there.

After lunch, David felt more confident than he ever had at his previous school. While the damage done to Race was intimidating, the fact that everyone in the group seemed to be so accepting of Race and Smalls made David feel confident that these new friends likely wouldn’t mind that he was gay. Surely they would be okay with that if they could accept trans people in their group.

But David didn’t have time to dwell on that thought as he rushed to his next class, still not quite sure of how to find the classroom he was looking for. He stumbled down the halls, and found it just before the bell rang and his teacher entered to start the lecture. As he took notes, his mind wandered to the boy he had met at lunch.

Jack Kelly was something of a mystery to David. Despite his insistence, he never used David’s name and seemed to have nicknames for everyone in the group. He was clearly the leader, but how he managed to lead so many people without anyone questioning him or fighting made David wonder just how Jack had earned their respect.

He would have to ask the other boy some time, maybe the next day at lunch. Or maybe he would ask Crutchie during English. He was still confused how Jack and Crutchie were related. They looked nothing alike, and had different last names as well. He assumed there could be some strained relationship between several people, but it was just another question he would have to ask.

The more he thought about Jack, the more his brain created small scenarios with the boy. The two of them sharing stories at lunch, Jack’s arms wrapping around David like he had done to Race, their lips touching.

David snapped out of his daydream and cursed under his breath as his hand scribbled across the page like a madman. He had just met the boy, he had no way of knowing if he even liked boys, let alone David. No, he had to get to know him as a friend first, before anything could even start between the pair.

The teacher announced that it was silent work time, and David tugged his earbuds from his backpack and plugged them into his phone as he worked, letting the soft piano melodies distract him from Jack and focus on his work.

\---

His distraction plan worked until fourth period, when he walked into his classroom and found Jack sitting there with Race. Jack was twirling a pencil between his fingers, and Race was lounging across a pair of desks as he gazed at the ceiling.

“Davey! Hey, I didn’t know you was in art history.” Jack called, and David took a seat next to the other boy, Race barely paying attention to the pair.

“I had to take an art elective. I didn’t want to do music or drama, so here I am.”

“But why history?”

“I can’t paint or anything. This is the easiest option. Besides I like history.”

“What kind of history?” Jack asked, tucking the pencil behind his ear.

“Dunno, like interesting stuff.”

“Ain’t all history interesting?”

“I mean like, all the people snubbed by history though. Like people don’t know how many historians just assumed people were straight and disregarded bi and trans people. Even though there’s records and stuff and…”

David trailed off when he noticed the look Jack was giving him, and immediately looked down at his shoes.

“Sorry, I’m known to ramble.”

“It’s cute. Maybe one day you should tell me some more.” Jack said as he dug through his backpack. “Teach me about my people.”

“You’re...um…”

“I’m bi, got a problem?”

“No! No, I’m gay so...no judgement here.” David said, holding up his hands in surrender. He felt his eyes widen at how easily he had just said the words, they hadn’t been as well received in the past.

“Well, you’re definitely welcome in the group now.” Jack said with a grin, tapping Race’s foot. “Ya hear that Racer? Davey here’s a gay too.”

Race glanced over at David with an eyebrow raised, gave him a thumbs up, before going back to his phone and ignoring them again. David let out a small chuckle, before looking back at the other boy.

Jack shrugged, before opening a sketchbook on his desk and flipping to an empty page. David’s eyes widened as he saw the numerous landscapes and portraits sketched out in great detail.

“Jack those are amazing.” David barely realized what he was saying, but it earned him a small smile from Jack.

“It’s nothin’ much. Just some trees and people.”

“No! It’s much more than that.”

“You sound like Medda now, she said I ‘ave somethin’ called aptitude.”

“Who’s Medda?”

Jack paused, before flipping through his book and stopping on a sketch, showing it to David.

“Ms. Medda Larkin. My adoptive mother. She took in me an’ Crutchie a few years ago.”

David glanced at the picture, taking in the intricate lines that formed the face of a kind woman whose smile seemed infectious just off the page alone.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to pry.” David muttered, pushing the book back to Jack.

“Ah whatever, it’s life man. I don’t really care that much.”

Race finally moved off of the two desks and sat next to David as more students entered the classroom and the teacher bustled in behind them. The younger boy seemed uncomfortable, shuffling back and forth in his seat as he ruffled his curls.

“You okay?” David whispered.

“Yeah, just ain’t had a smoke yet today. Gettin’ antsy.”

“You smoke?”

“To cope with stress.” Race muttered, glaring at the judgement in David’s tone. “Not everyone comes from a pretty picket house.”

“Racer he meant no disrespect.” Jack inserted before David could respond, and Race seemed to settle at Jack’s words. “I’ll come out with ya after school for a smoke, okay?”

“You too?”

“It’s like he said Davey, coping.” Jack said, turning to where the teacher was doing introductions and explaining the course content for the semester. David nodded to himself, scribbling down what the teacher was saying, preparing for a lot of late night research. He didn’t have the faintest idea about art history, he just needed the credit.

The rest of class went smoothly. Jack and Race teased David for his constant note taking, but he just ignored them. When class ended, the three packed up their bags and walked to the front entrance. Race was still bouncing slightly, and rushed outside when Jack pushed open the door. He held it for David to walk through, and the other boy tried not to blush at the gesture.

As David looked out across the parking lot, he couldn’t see Sarah or their car, so he waited with Race and Jack. Race tugged a pack of cigarettes from his backpack, and Jack provided a lighter for the two of them.

Before David could comment or cough at the smoke they exhaled in his direction, he heard someone shouting his name.

“David Jacobs! Come on you lazy ass!” Jack let out a chuckle at that, smoke puffing from around the cigarette clutched between his teeth.

Sarah ran over to her twin and grabbed his wrist. She glared at him, noticing the smell of smoke immediately.

“It’s just my friends here. Sarah, this is Jack Kelly and Race...um-”

“Higgins. Racetrack Higgins.” Race muttered, exhaling his smoke before taking another long drag of his cigarette.

“Pleased to meet you. Now David, we need to head home.”

David smiled at his friends before allowing himself to be dragged away by his twin, who was already blabbering on about her day and the people she had met and how her classes had gone. David settled into the comfortable car seat as Sarah started the car, still talking nearly non-stop. He had come out to someone and it hadn’t been the end of the world, and on top of that, he had made  _ friends _ .

Maybe this new school wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Maybe he stood a chance at something close to normal. He only regretted not getting his new friend’s phone numbers, he wanted to talk more to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race gets a ride back to the Refuge from Medda and finds an old friend locked up.


	5. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race gets back to the Refuge and finds an old friend waiting there.

As David was dragged away, Race let out a small sigh and looked at Jack. The older boy was checking his phone as he took the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled his smoke in a rush.

“You gotta go see Medda?”

“Soon, I’ll stay a bit longer.” Jack muttered, tucking away his phone before ruffling Race’s hair. “You sure you’ll be alright tonight?”

“I don’t need Snyder callin’ the bulls on Medda. She deals with you enough.”

Jack laughed at that, before attempting to look hurt from Race’s statement.

“Racer, I’m crushed! I’m an upstandin’ citizen.”

“Bullshit.” Race huffed, blowing his smoke in Jack’s face. The older boy coughed before laughing once more, and even Race began to crack a smile.

The memory of his beating from earlier still had him shaken, but Jack was always able to make him smile when he was at his lowest points. He felt better around the older boy, like Jack was the brother he never had.

Jack’s phone started ringing, and he answered it as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth. “Yeah? Of course Medda, be right there.”

“On your way?”

“Do you want a ride home?”

“I’ll get one of the guys to walk me, don’t worry.”

“Medda wants to see you though.”

Race looked at Jack with suspicion. Ms. Medda was a kind soul, but he doubted she would willingly drive Race to a place where she knew he would be hurt.

“Fine,” Race grumbled as he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, “but only for Medda.”

Jack grinned as he put out his own cigarette and they walked to where Ms. Medda was waiting, with Crutchie getting into the front seat.

“Hello boys, Tony how are you?”

“Alright Ms. Medda. You can call me Race if ya want.”

“Nonsense, Tony is a fine name for a fine young man like yourself.” Race smiled to himself, glancing down at his hands. “Now where am I dropping you off dear?”

“The Refuge.”

As soon as the words left his lips, the air in the car seemed to grow heavier as Ms. Medda turned to look at Race.

“Are you back there again? I thought your last family was better?”

“Well, turns out I’m just too much.”

She bit her lip before turning back to face the wheel, before pulling away from the pickup zone and driving to the main road outside the school.

“If you need a night away, you just let me know dear.”

“Can’t do that now, Medda.” Jack cut in, and Race was thankful he didn’t have to do the talking. “Snyder takes attendance now, if you ain’t there then the cops are on your ass.”

“Jack, your language.” Medda scolded, and Jack gave her a half-hearted apology. “Tony is that true?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

She nodded to herself, before turning in the direction of the Refuge. The rest of the drive was fairly quiet, with Medda only asking her own sons questions as Race gazed out the window. He missed being able to wander freely into the night, walking through the streets of Manhattan and looking at the stars. Sometimes he would wander across the Brooklyn Bridge and walk through the bigger neighbourhoods. He had met some friends that lived in Brooklyn at the Refuge in his many visits, and would visit them on those nights. But now, he was stuck inside with no chances of getting outside unless he had a good reason. Snyder hated him, so no reasons ever seemed to be good enough for him. 

The car stopped in front of the familiar building, both Crutchie and Jack glaring at the man standing outside with a grin. Ms. Medda let out a small sigh and unlocked the car doors. Race smiled before climbing out of the car, shutting the door and bracing himself as he walked towards Snyder.

“If it ain’t Snyder the Spider.” Race mocked, sauntering in the door.

“You’ve got some balls for a girl.” Snyder growled, and Race bit his lip.

He pushed inside to find a group of boys playing cards around a dirty table, and quickly sat with them to avoid any more attention. They dealt him in the round as they began to talk in hushed voices.

“Anyone new come in today?”

“Yeah some tall punk, said his name’s Finch or summthin’.”

Race froze, putting his cards on the table and drumming his fingers against the wood.

“Where’d the spider put him?”

“Why should you care?”

“Cause I do. You gonna talk or what?”

“Nah, win the game. Then I’ll tell yous.”

He grabbed his cards from the table and nodded to himself. The conversation died as they focused solely on the game. Race barely looked up from his cards, his face blank as the others played their hands.

It took Race four rounds to win, but when he did, the other boy reluctantly took him aside to tell him where his friend was being held in the prison of a house.

“Isolation room one, Snyder said summthin’ about him being rude or whatnot.”

Race thanked the boy endlessly before running upstairs to where the rooms were kept under lock and key. A metal number was screwed above each door frame, and Race made his way to the last door of the hallway. He tapped rapidly on the small flap where meals were delivered. It opened and he bent down to look through.

“Finch?”

“Racer? What are you doin’ here?”

“Could ask the same, thought you had a family.”

Finch grumbled before sitting against the door, shoving a book through the flap to keep it open.

“Had, yeah. But then they had a real kid, and I was a burden. So here I am.”

“We missed ya at school today.”

“I’m sure I’ll be with you tomorrow.” There was a pause, and Race could hear Finch shuffling against the floor. “Is…is Crutchie okay?”

Race grinned at how soft Finch’s voice had gotten. Lots of the boys teased Finch about his crush on Jack’s younger brother, but it was clearly a deep admiration he had for the other boy.

“Yeah he’s good. I didn’t see him much today.”

“Why, what happened?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing Finch.”

“Don’t give me that shit Racetrack.” Finch growled, and Race groaned before caving.

“Nah, them Delancey brothers gave me a good slugging. I was late to lunch.”

Finch’s fist collided with the wall, and Race flinched outside.

“I’ll kill ‘em myself.”

“Finch whatcha gonna do from in there? Snyder finds out you been fighting his nephews he’ll lock you up longer than he already plans to. Maybe throw in his own beatin’ to teach you.”

Defeated, Finch let out a sigh and Race began to pick at the skin around his fingernails. It was a bad habit that usually led to bloody and torn up fingers, but it helped with the anxiety and uncertainty of his situation.

“You doin’ alright?”

Race blinked, his darker thoughts leaving when he realized Finch was talking to him.

“I guess.”

“Racer…I know I don’t understand what you’re goin’ through, but if you wanna talk then just talk. I’ll listen.”

The smaller boy tapped his foot as he tried to determine if it was worth it to talk.

“I just, I get so jealous of y’all. I mean, why couldn’t I just be born in the right body from the start? I already got so much other shit, I don’ need this on top of it.”

He paused and noticed Finch had moved to see Race through the small gap in the door, his eyes wide and glistening with small tears.

“Don’t cry Finch. I’ll live.”

“It ain’t fair.”

“Life ain’t fair Finch.” Race grumbled, shifting his binder strap as it dug into his collarbone.

“What’s that?” Finch’s voice was curious as he noticed the thick strap across Race’s shoulder.

“Just a binder. Cost me most my savings, but makes me look flat.”

“Don’t it hurt?”

Race just shrugged, and before he could respond he heard the gruff tone of Snyder’s voice a few halls over.

“Run Racer!” Finch hissed, tugging the book free and closing his door off as Race hopped to his feet and hurried down the hall.

Snyder saw Race outside the isolation hall and grabbed his shirt, shoving him against the wall.

“You want a room in here too?” Race just shook his head, and Snyder’s grip loosened on his shirt. “Then beat it.”

Race ran down the stairs and around a corner into the room he shared with three other boys. He collapsed onto the small bunk bed he had been sharing with another boy, tugging his phone from his pocket and scrolling through his contact list. His finger froze over Jack’s name, but just thinking about Finch’s eyes gazing through the slit in the door made him press the number and hold the phone to his ear.

“Racer! You okay?”

“Snyder’s got Finch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David learns about the Refuge, and decides to help his new friends.


	6. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David learns more about his new friends and the different lives they've led.

The next day, David walked into school with a bounce in his step. Sarah once again left him immediately, but at least today he had a goal to find his friends. He walked down a few hallways, glancing for anyone he could recognize from the group. Eventually he turned a corner and found almost all of them standing in front of what looked to be a stage entrance.

Jack stood in the middle with an arm around a boy David didn’t recognize, and jealousy swirled in his stomach as he walked closer. Jack noticed him and waved him over, his usual smile seemingly gone. Crutchie gestured for him to stand next to him, and David stood and listened.

“...so if any one of yous finds some old clothes, books, anything. You brings it to me, Racer or Finch got it? We ain’t lettin’ that damn Snyder win again.” Jack finished, and everyone around David cheered.

“Mr. Kelly, may I ask just what is going on here?” Pulitzer’s voice boomed from down the hallway, and David tried to shrink into the group just a little more.

“Just some friendly discussion.” Jack drawled in reply, gesturing to the group who all waved at Pulitzer.

“And causing disruption to our school?”

“Disruption?” Jack mocked, and David’s eyes widened at the confidence the other boy held. “Nah, see. I don’t see no one bothered by us.”

Pulitzer glared at the group, and David felt his eyes pass over him as he looked for someone to target.

“I’m sure your new mother would love to hear about the trouble you seem to be stirring up Mr. Kelly.”

“I’m sure she would, and she’d chew you out for botherin’ her work, _Sir._ ” Jack said with a small bow, and the group chuckled before dispersing at the sound of the bell.

Crutchie and David made their way to English together, and David chewed gently on his lip as he thought about what Jack had been saying before the teacher interrupted.

“Who’s Snyder?” David asked as they walked into class.

“Runs this home for foster kids and whatnot called the Refuge. Most of us been through there before.” Crutchie explained as he rested his crutch against his desk and sat next to David. “Not a very nice place, he doesn’t keep it clean or much.”

“How many of you are foster kids?” David asked, before realizing he probably shouldn’t have asked.

“Most of us. You’re probably one of the few who ain’t.” Crutchie said with a small smile, and David glanced down at his desk.

“So what’s this whole business of bringing things-”

Pulitzer burst into the room, effectively ending the conversation and David sighed before pulling out his materials for class.

“I’ll tell you later.” Crutchie muttered as he did the same.

\---

Lunch arrived slower than David would have liked, and he nearly ran to the cafeteria to talk to Crutchie and Jack some more. He arrived at the table before it was too full, and sat next to the older of the two brothers, who was picking at his food as he looked around the room.

“Something bothering you Jack?”

“Just waiting to make sure Racer gets here safe.”

David nodded to himself, pulling his lunch from his backpack as Crutchie sat next to Jack and smiled at David before starting to eat his own food.

Race arrived shortly after, escorted by Albert and the boy David didn’t recognize earlier. As they sat down Jack took the sandwich from his tray before sending the rest across the table towards the other boys.

A chorus of thanks came in response as many of the boys picked apart the food on the tray. David dug through his paper bag and pulled out an apple, putting it in Jack’s hand. The other boy glanced down at his hand before looking up at Davey, who just shrugged and bit into his sandwich.

“So Jack, what’s this whole business of bringing stuff?”

Jack put the apple on the table and dusted his hands off before turning his body to face David properly.

“Well, there’s this place called the Refuge-”

“Crutchie told me already.”

Jack glanced at his brother with a sad smile, before turning back to David.

“Yeah? Did he tell you it’s Snyder’s fault he needs that damn crutch?” David’s eyes widened at Jack’s words. “Yeah I didn’t think so. Snyder’s a damn spider, spins ‘is web of lies. The Refuge is government run, so the more kids he’s got, the more he gets paid. Problem is that money goes into his pocket. We’s plannin’ on bringing old clothes and what not so the kids there get some things of their own.”

David stayed quiet for a while, thinking over everything Jack had said before responding.

“How old are the kids there?”

“Dunno, anywhere from eleven up mostly.”

“When do you need the stuff?”

“Whenever, look Davey it ain’t your problem. You don’t have to.”

David gazed at Jack with confusion, why wouldn’t the other boy want his help.

“Of course I’ll help Jack! I just need to know how long I have, I’m sure me and my siblings all have stuff we can dig up. Even Les if I pester him enough.”

“Who’s Les?”

“My little brother. He’s almost ten.”

“Sure, if he wants. We ain’t gonna force you.”

David caught the faintest glimpse of a smile cross Jack’s face, and he knew he wanted to see the other boy smile more than frown. Jack tried to throw the apple to the rest of the boys, but David put a hand on top of Jack’s.

“You need to eat too Jack. I gave that to _you_ .” David pulled a packet of chips from his lunch and passed it across the table. “ _That_ is for them.”

Jack looked at David in shock, and he shrugged before eating his sandwich. The other boy quickly bit into his apple, and Crutchie chuckled. David sent a questioning look to the younger boy.

“Did you threaten him to make him eat that?” David shook his head quickly. “Jack here always tries to give away his food, surprised he’s actually eating something.”

Jack glared at Crutchie who just laughed and went back to his conversation with Romeo. David put his hand on Jack’s again to get the other boy’s attention, and he spun to look at him.

“Could I get your phone number? Just to like...so I can...like for the clothes and stuff.” _Smooth one there idiot_. David cursed himself as Jack grinned and held out a hand for David’s phone.

He quickly passed it off and Jack typed in his number, handing it back to David with a wink. David tried to suppress the blush that crept up his cheeks, and glanced at the contact Jack had created. He nodded to himself and tucked the phone into his pocket, avoiding the smirk printed across Jack’s face.

\---

That night, he burst into Sarah’s room and made her jump up from her desk. She glared at her brother before noticing that he was holding his phone out in her direction.

“What happened?” she asked, snatching the phone from David as he collapsed onto her bed.

David couldn’t seem to focus, his brain moving at a mile a minute, all because of one stupid text from a stupid boy. He and Jack had been messaging for the majority of the evening, David sending photos of old clothing to confirm with Jack it would be appropriate for the others in the Refuge.

But then Jack had said he wanted to talk about David himself, and they’d spent the last half hour or so just chatting. David had been happy, relaxed even. Until Jack sent the text that had sent David into his panic.

“You wanna get coffee sometime?”

Sarah threw the phone back at David, and he caught it with a sigh.

“Answer him idiot! It’s been minutes, he’s probably panicking that you’re backing out or dropping him or something.”

David groaned and opened his phone, pulling up his keyboard, and froze again. Sarah huffed and snatched the phone back, typing quickly and closing his phone before leaving it on the bed.

“Sarah what the hell?”

“Oh please. You should be thanking me.”

David scrambled to open his text conversation with Jack, staring at the words Sarah had sent to Jack.

“Sure, sometime next week?”

Before he could respond saying it wasn’t him, Jack had replied.

“Sounds good. Figure it out at school?”

David exhaled slowly before typing out his response.

“Great. Gonna check on Les and Sarah for supplies.”

He tossed his phone aside before looking around Sarah’s room.

“Did you find clothes that I can take tomorrow?”

“Yeah they’re in that bag there.” Sarah muttered, jerking her pencil towards her door. David nodded and hugged her gently before going to check on Les. “He seems nice.”

“He is.”

“Good, but just be careful Dave. Don’t want you running into something you can’t control. I know Dad and Mom aren’t the best about the whole thing.”

“You support me right?”

“Of course! Just don’t want them doing anything stupid to you.”

“I’ll be fine Sarah, though I appreciate your concern.”

She waved him off and he grinned before checking on Les, who was tossing clothes across his room with the declaration that David was a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race is saved by an old friend.


	7. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes together to support the Refuge kids, and Race meets an old friend.

The next morning, Race made it to his locker before being flooded by his friends with small bags of clothes, books and an assortment of activities for the Refuge. He grinned as he packed them into his locker one by one, until he saw Davey coming down the hall and his eyes widened.

The older boy was carrying a bulging gym bag that wasn’t quite closed due to how full it was. The others cleared the way for him as he dropped it at Race’s feet with a huff and smiled at the smaller boy.

“Is it enough? I made my siblings go through their stuff so there’s stuff for boys, girls and kids. I’m sure they still kept some stuff they didn’t need I mean-”

Race cut him off with a hug, clapping a hand on his back as he felt small tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

“It’s perfect, thank you Davey.” Race whispered, and the older boy gingerly hugged back. As they pulled apart, Race wiped his eyes and nodded to himself before looking from his locker to the gym bag.

He tried to fit it into his locker, but with everyone else’s contributions it just wouldn’t fit. Albert came up behind Race and helped him push it in. Race flushed at the close proximity of their bodies, but ignored it as Albert pulled away.

Jack sauntered up to the group, grinning at Race’s red face. Before he could speak, Race glared at him and he held up his hands in mock surrender. He pulled Davey aside to chat with him and Race focused on closing his locker. When he finally pushed the door over the latch, he forced the lock through and closed it with a satisfying click.

He turned to face all his friends and a wave of emotions rushed over him as the tears once again made an appearance.

“I, um, I wanna say thanks to all you. Kids gonna be real happy in the Refuge tonight.” Albert rushed over to hug him, and he let a few stray tears run down his cheeks.

“Racer, you okay?”

“Mmhmm, jus’ happy.”

Albert ruffled his hair, and he felt more bodies joining the hug until he heard all his friends saying words of encouragement and reassurance.

When they pulled apart Race chuckled and picked up his backpack from the floor, dusting it off before slinging it over his shoulder. Jack and Davey had joined the group again, and they all walked together to the studio entrance where they spent the rest of their time before class joking and messing around.

The school bell rang, and Race moved into the dance studio to start stretching like always. Except today Albert pushed his way over to stand next to him, which was unusual. Normally Albert stayed with Elmer and Mush on the other side of the room. But today it seemed that Smalls and Albert had switched places.

“You ain’t with your folks there?” Race asked as he stretched, and Albert shrugged.

“Just wanna spend time with ya, problem?”

“Nah, just askin’.” Race muttered, turning to look in the mirror against the wall to make sure he was doing his technique properly.

He caught Albert staring at him as he stretched a few times, and he tried to ignore it. The few times he called the other boy out on it, Albert would blush furiously and deny it, claiming to just be watching how Race danced or stretched.

Race couldn’t deny that he liked the attention. But what kept him wary was that Albert identified as bisexual. He couldn’t be sure if Albert was attracted to him as a guy or girl. While it wouldn’t seem important to most people, it was  _ very  _ important to Race. So instead of acting on Albert’s advances, he tried to ignore it and focus solely on dancing as best as he could.

\---

The receptionist smiled at Race as he handed her the key to the washroom. Exiting the front office, Race let out a sigh as he walked towards the cafeteria. He hadn’t seen the Delancey brothers in the past few days since his beating. Secretly he hoped it had ended in suspension for them, but knowing his luck they were likely just waiting.

As if they could hear his thoughts, the pair were standing around the corner as he turned, and he immediately spun in the other direction. A hand grabbed his backpack, and as he tried to free his arms of the straps he heard one of the brothers chuckle and grab his arms instead.

“Thought you’d got rid of us with one little principal visit?” Morris teased, stepping in front of Race and looking over his shuddering form. His hand grabbed Race’s jaw, turning to see his cheek which was still bruised and had a bandage from their last encounter. “Looks good on you.”

Race managed to spit on Morris’ hand, which earned him a slap in return. The smaller boy braced himself for another hit, but it didn’t come.

“Hey! Get off him!”

Morris groaned as he took a hit, and Race opened his eyes only to be thrown to the floor by Oscar before both boys ran.

“Lucky this time bitch.” Oscar growled as they ran, and Race tried to sit up.

“Come on up pretty boy.”

_ Pretty boy?  _ Only one person called him that.

“Spot?” Race asked weakly as his rescuer helped him to his feet.

“The one an’ only.”

“Why you here? You should be in Brooklyn.”

“School transfer, supposedly I cause too much trouble in my little city.”

Race nodded, unable to form more questions. He had definitely hit his head when he was thrown down, and his vision blurred slightly as he walked.

“Woah there,” Spot muttered as he held Race up, “hit your head?”

Race hummed in agreement, and vaguely heard Spot offer to carry him. He shook his head, but still leaned on the other boy for support.

They reached the cafeteria and he could hear the cries from his friends as Spot helped him to a seat.

His vision cleared to see Jack standing an inch from Spot’s face, and he grabbed Jack’s wrist to get his attention. The older boy’s eyes snapped to Race. He knelt next to the younger boy who pulled him close to talk.

“He helped Jack, let ‘im stay.”

Jack nodded, before standing and offering a hand to Spot. Spot shook it reluctantly before taking a seat next to Race and demanding someone give him something cold for Race’s head.

Something pressed against Race’s head and he blinked slowly as his vision cleared more and the pain lessened.

“Drink some water.” Spot grumbled, thrusting the water into his hands. Race took a few small sips before his stomach growled and Spot seemed to growl along with it. “Which of you idiots has food he can eat?”

A cracker was presented to him, and Race plucked it from Spot’s fingers and chewed slowly. This continued until Race didn’t feel like passing out and he could feed himself. He occasionally rested his head on Spot’s shoulder, and caught Albert making jealous stares at his old friend.

Spot and Race had met years before at another foster home, before Spot had moved to Brooklyn and managed to get into a decent lodging house with a bunch of his friends. Spot had been the first person Race had come out to as trans, and he had quickly accepted the smaller boy, often the first to defend him to anyone who tried to mess with him. It made Race feel safer knowing that Spot would be at school with him now.

“What class you got next?” Spot asked, and Race had to break out of his daydream.

“Um, music. If ya wanna be a dancer, you gotta know music.”

“Well ain’t you a lucky kid, I got that too.”

Race straightened his posture, stretching his shoulders out before looking at Spot with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief.

“I never did my art credit, and I’m no visual artist. Music is easy enough yeah?”

“I guess.” Race mumbled, yawning before drinking some more water.

“At least I can keep an eye on ya pretty boy.” Spot said as he patted Race’s shoulder. Race chuckled, and looked up to see Albert almost ready to kill Spot just for touching him. Race grumbled and held up the package of crackers.

“Whose crackers?”

“Keep ‘em.” Albert said stubbornly, packing his bag up and standing to leave.

Race rolled his eyes and walked over to his friend. He put a hand on Albert’s shoulder, which the other boy tried to shake off until he realized who it was. He sighed and let Race lead him away from the table.

“Albie listen, Spot’s been my friend for years. He stopped them Delancey’s from sluggin’ me again.”

“I don’t care about all that.”

“Then what do you care about?”

“You Racer! I want you to be okay!” Albert tried to keep his voice down, but his tone raised as his exasperation became apparent. “Like, I try and keep an eye on yous but I’m never there when you’re hurt.”

“So what? I don’t care if you’re there or not. I just care if you help after. I can take whatever comes at me, but if you ain’t there to help me back up then I can’t keep going.”

Albert grabbed Race’s shirt and pulled him into the hallway away from the group, pressing him against the wall as he stared into Albert’s eyes.

“I don’t want you takin’ everything. I wanna be there so you don’t take nothin’ from no one. I wanna help you before you needs helpin’.”

Race wasn’t sure exactly what to say, and instead opted for pulling Albert into the tightest hug possible. He rested his head against Albert’s shoulder, breathing in the soft smells of his t-shirt.

As they pulled apart, Race couldn’t make eye contact with Albert. The other boy’s fingers reached under Race’s chin, lifting his face to meet Albert’s. He smiled softly, running his fingers down Albert’s cheek. The school bell cut off anything else about to happen as Spot emerged from the cafeteria and slung an arm around Race’s shoulder.

“Gonna walk me to class pretty boy?”

“Only if you pay attention you dog.” Race joked, and Spot looked offended.

Albert tried to shuffle away awkwardly, but Race grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to them.

“Thank you Albie. We’ll talk more later okay?” He gave Albert the brightest smile he could muster, and the other boy nodded before smiling back. Spot tapped Race’s shoulder, and the pair walked towards the band room as Albert walked in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David and Jack talk about a coffee date.


	8. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finally gets to see some of Jack's artwork.

Entering fourth period, David felt extremely nervous. He and Jack had talked at lunch, but the topic of a coffee date hadn’t been mentioned, mostly due to Jack cursing Spot Conlon under his breath the moment the boy arrived.

The other boy had seemed nice enough to David, but he clearly had a past with Jack that David didn’t want to get into at the time. He chose to listen to Jack and let his friend rant under his breath as he watched Spot help Race overcome his most recent injury.

While he was becoming accustomed to his friends' antics, entering the room and finding Race spread out dramatically across a row of desks while complaining to Jack as the older simply sketched on Race’s arm with a pen was not something David was entirely expecting.

“I fucked up bad Jack.”

“Yeah, you did Racer.”

The younger boy noticed David’s presence and waved him over. He sighed and sat with the pair, glancing worriedly at Jack who shrugged.

“Okay Davey, help me out here. So what would you do if you accidentally caught feelings for two people who can’t seem to stand each other?” Race asked, his voice incredibly serious compared to his usual lighthearted nature.

David shot another look at Jack, this time one that was one of confusion and reluctance to answer.

“Dunno, I suppose it depends on what you’re comfortable with.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“Well there’s people who date more than one person, like polyamory and stuff. If you get them to like each other enough I’m sure that could work or something. Unless you’re not into that.”

Race leaned back down onto the table, as if considering David’s words in great detail.

“But I don’t think Albie and Spot could  _ ever  _ like each other.” Race mumbled, and Jack leaned back from the other boy’s arm.

“There, I’m done listening to your relationship problems.” Jack muttered, throwing the pen in his backpack.

“Wait, Spot Conlon and Albert? You’re crushing on  _ both of them _ ?” David asked in shock, and Race rolled his eyes as he sat up.

“Keep up Davey.”

“I mean, didn’t you just meet Spot?”

Both Jack and Race gave David a look he couldn’t quite place.

“Davey, Race ‘ere gave Spot his nickname. They’ve been pals for ages.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No worries, just...they’s both so sweet and caring and I dunno what to do.”

“Talk to both?” David offered, and Race waved a hand in his direction dismissively.

“I’ll figure myself out someday.” Race muttered, climbing off the table and into his seat. He busied himself with something in his backpack as Jack tapped David on the shoulder.

“So Davey, I um, I was wondering when you wanna get that coffee.”

“Oh, I mean...I’m pretty free.”

“How about next week? Monday after school?”

“Should work.” David smiled and Jack smiled back, before pulling his phone out and typing the event into his calendar. David did the same, before tucking his phone away as the teacher entered the classroom.

Throughout class, he would steal the occasional glance at Jack’s sketchbook as it lay open on the other boy’s desk. He was working on another landscape piece, this one seemed to be a desert.

Whenever Jack looked up from his sketch, David quickly looked back to the board and took down more notes, before ultimately stealing another glance at the drawing. They continued like that for most of class, until Race elbowed him in the side and he turned around.

“You ain’t subtle there Davey.” Race whispered and David blushed slightly, glancing at Jack, who smirked and winked at him before continuing his sketch.

“Shut up Racer.” David muttered, and Race chuckled before glancing up as the teacher changed the lecture slide.

Jack slid a folded paper across the desk and David grabbed it, pulling it into his lap. He unfolded it and his eyes widened as he saw the landscape Jack had just been sketching, now signed with a note for him on the back. The note read: “If you’re gonna stare, let me stare back some time. Enjoy the picture.”

He held the paper tight in his hands before tucking it into the front of his backpack. Race let out a giggle and David glared at him, effectively silencing the other boy who turned back to his notes.

David glanced at Jack and blushed when he noticed the other boy staring at him and winking when they made eye contact. The other boy chuckled at David’s shyness, before once again scratching his pencil against the paper of his sketchbook.

For the rest of class, David made no attempt to look at Jack’s art, focusing solely on the teacher’s instructions and making detailed notes he knew he would likely have to share with Jack if all the boy did during class was draw and not pay attention.

As the class ended and the three boys began packing their bags, Jack tore the piece of paper from his book and passed it to David. Before he could look at it, Jack was pulled away by Race who was demanding the other boy help him carry everything in his locker.

David looked at the page and gasped. It was a sketch of himself. Jack had captured his likeness almost perfectly, including small details David tended to be self-conscious of. He was about to put the paper away when he noticed Jack’s familiar scrawl on the back of the paper. David scanned it and smiled to himself as he read: “You’re pretty David Jacobs, people should admire you more often.”

He held the paper close to his chest for a minute before tucking it into his bag and rushing out to his car where Sarah was waiting with a disapproving look.

“You’re late.” she grumbled as she turned the key in the ignition.

“Sorry.” David mumbled, closing the front pocket of his bag where the drawings were. Sarah glanced at him as she pulled out of the parking lot.

“What’s with the pocket? You never use that one.”

“Nothing.” David hissed, and she glared at him.

“Cut the attitude bro, or you can walk.”

“Just leave it okay?”

“No, you’re being an asshole for no goddamn reason.” David groaned and hit his head against the headrest.

“Jack gave me some art today. I put it there so I could keep it safe.”

“Fine, just say that next time.” A silence fell over the car until they pulled up to the Jacobs’ residence. “Are they any good?”

David pulled out the papers with great care, unfolding them and handing them to Sarah. Her eyes widened as she examined the sketches and handed them back to her brother wordlessly.

“You need to introduce me.”

“At lunch tomorrow, come find us and I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race takes all the new clothes to the Refuge, and then has a long night.


	9. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race gets the donations back to the Refuge, but then makes a mistake.
> 
> TW for bad dysphoria

Ms. Medda was kind enough to drive Race to the Refuge with all of his friend’s donations in the trunk of her car. Jack had complained as Race made him help carry things to the car, something about wanting to talk to Davey. Race had simply responded that Davey would be around for many more days to come, the donations needed help now.

The car pulled up to the Refuge and Race was grateful to see Snyder’s car not in the driveway. He jumped out of the car and began carrying piles of bags from the car to the building where others immediately took them from him and spread them out for others to go through.

Jack dropped off bags at the door, waving to all the other kids who grinned and ran outside to give him the biggest group hug Race had seen. The older boy laughed as he hugged each kid and gave them a compliment, each one walked away beaming like they had just met their favourite celebrity.

As Race got the last bag inside, he saw Snyder’s car coming up the street and let out a sharp whistle. All the kids scrambled to hide the bags, taking them to their rooms to be divided later. Jack hugged Race goodbye before getting in the car, and Race hurried inside. Medda’s car pulled away as Snyder’s car swerved into the driveway. All the kids let out a small breath of relief, many chattering about getting to see Jack for the first time in a while.

When he had been at the Refuge, Jack had been a household name. Everyone knew the boy who stood up to Snyder without thinking of the consequences, protected every other kid in the Refuge. Even went out of his way to sneak food and clothes inside when their caretaker forgot.

Race didn’t want to admit it, but he felt a responsibility as one of the older boys in the house. With everything Jack did, he wanted to prove himself as a leader in his own right. He often spoke up to Snyder, even if it meant taking the disrespectful and transphobic comments thrown at him. He knew in his heart it was the right thing to do.

Now with this gift of clothes and activities, he hoped to gain just an ounce more of respect from the others. He received a few welcome nods and pats on the back as he walked over to where Finch was sitting in the corner, gazing at a book with pictures of birds. He glanced up at the other boy and smiled.

“Crutchie gave it to me.” he whispered excitedly, and Race grinned at the other boy's joy.

“You know if you wanna get his attention you should probably stop callin’ him Crutchie. Like use his real name.”

“You think Race?”

“Dunno, I ain’t one for romance. Ask Romeo or summthin’.”

Finch nodded, but quickly tucked the book away as the door opened with a slam and Snyder entered the room. Conversations died down as they all watched his every move. He pointed to Finch and gestured for him to follow. Race stepped in front of his friend, shaking his head.

“He ain’t done nothin’ wrong. He don’t deserve being locked up.”

Snyder glared at Race, who took a slow breath before steeling himself.

“You can join him then.” Snyder growled, grabbing Race’s shirt collar and dragging him away. Race made sure to keep a firm grip on his backpack, and glanced back to see Finch following them with his head down.

He was only released when he was already inside the small room, and Snyder slammed the door making him wince. This room was dirtier than other rooms Race had been in before, but he didn’t care. What he did care about was that Snyder hadn’t let him get any spare clothes or items from his bedroom.

His hands fumbled for the zipper on his backpack, tugging it open and pulling out everything he had managed to stuff inside that morning. Thankfully there was a change of clothes, he tried to keep an extra set in case of situations like this. There wasn’t another binder, so he sighed before peeling off his shirt and looking down at the gray fabric.

Race squeezed his eyes shut as he tugged the tight material off his chest, looking to the ceiling as he pulled it over his head and letting out a small sigh as he took in his first deep breath of the day. He managed a glance at his chest before groaning and pulling his shirt over his head again immediately. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he lay the binder aside and grabbed his phone.

His fingers scrolled through his contacts without much thought, immediately dialing the number he needed and pressing the phone to his ear.

“Racer?”

“Spotty?”

“What’s wrong pretty boy?”

“I, um, might’ve gotten locked in solitary.”

“What the fuck did you do?”

“Just said it ain’t fair Finch is in solitary for doin’ nothing.”

He could hear Spot cursing under his breath, and Race could picture the smaller boy pacing wherever he was.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, but I ain’t got much. Only my schoolbag.”

“What do you need?”

Race paused, looking around the room and shivering uncontrollably for a moment.

“Um, a sweater? And a phone charger?”

“Tomorrow morning. Try and get to school early, I’ll make sure everything’s okay.”

“Thanks Spot, I’m gonna call Albie just so he knows too.”

“That red-head kid?”

“Yeah, what about him?” Race asked earnestly, hoping Spot would give him a clue on how he felt about his friend.

“He seems okay. Dunno, somethin’ weird there.”

Race nodded to himself, trying to not sound disappointed when he spoke again.

“Alright. See you tomorrow Spotty. Thanks again.”

“Take care pretty boy.”

The boy tried to hide his blush as he hung up the phone and giggled to himself before rushing to call his best friend. He figured he should probably call Jack too, but he needed to hear Albert’s voice.

As the phone rang, Race looked around the room and felt a small rush of panic fill him. The longer his friend didn’t pick up, the more his breathing increased and the cool facade he pulled with Spot faded into nothingness.

“Hey, Racer...you okay?”

Race could barely breathe, air coming to him in short pants as he tried to calm his nerves. He couldn’t talk no matter how hard he tried.

“Racer, you’re scaring me.”

The boy let out a choked sob, and he could hear Albert shuffling on the other end of the phone.

“Hey, hey.” Albert’s voice had changed to a soothing tone. “I’m right here. Don’t worry Race. You’re okay.”

“I didn’t do nothin’ wrong.” Race cried out, curling in on himself as he pressed the phone to his ear, desperate to hear his friend.

“Of course not. Did he take your stuff?”

“Dunno.” Race sniffled, still calming his breathing. “L-locked me up.”

“Oh Jesus Racer, what’d you do?”

“Nothin!” His voice raised as the panic and fear turned to anger. Did Albert not believe him?

“Okay, breathe. What can I do for you?”

Race shrugged, before realizing Albert couldn’t see him.

“Um...just need to calm down.”

“Alright.” Albert paused, and Race tried to slow his breathing while ignoring the pain in his chest. “Shit Race, you know I’m not good at this.”

“Just talk, please. Your voice helps.” Race whispered, before lifting his shirt and taking a proper look at his chest.

Bruises bloomed across his lower chest, and he knew it likely was from his constant binding. Eight to nine hours was okay, but Race often wore his binder for closer to fifteen. He knew it was bad, he knew his friends would kill him if they found out. But it was worth it to not feel the dysphoria for even a few more hours.

“Okay, um, that Spot Conlon’s a weird guy.” Albert muttered, and Race chuckled.

“You like him?” he teased, his body relaxing more as they talked.

“No!” Albert answered quickly, much faster than he normally would. Race let out a small giggle much to his friend’s frustration. “Racer, shut up!”

“I don’t care Albie, honest!” Race said, still giggling before wincing in pain.

“What’s wrong Race?”

“Nothin’, don’t mind me.” Race muttered, gritting his teeth as he pressed a hand to his chest.

“Racer.” Albert’s tone was one of warning, and the other boy took a slow breath before speaking again.

“I’m fine Albie, I promise. I gotta call Jack, let him know what’s up. I’ll see you at school tomorrow okay? Thank you so much.”

“Alright Race, take care. Let me know if I can do anything else.”

“Mmhmm, see you.”

Before Albert could respond, Race hung up the phone and let out a slow breath. He pressed his hand to his ribs again, easing the pain momentarily. He glanced at his phone battery before calling Jack.

The older boy answered the phone almost immediately, and Race couldn’t deny how badly he wished to just be at Jack’s house.

“Racer, everyone like the stuff?”

“Wish I knew.” Race muttered, trying to sit up.

“Whatcha mean?”

“Snyder locked me up, solitary.”

“Fuck!” Jack yelled, and Race pulled the phone from his ear as Jack shouted and cursed. He could hear Medda telling his friend to calm down, and eventually put the phone back to his ear. “What happened?”

“Just didn’t want him hurtin’ Finch or nothin’.” Race explained, before looking down at his bruises and making a decision he was sure to regret. “That ain’t why I’m callin’ Jack.”

“Why, what’d you need?”

“Um, how do I treat bruises? I ain’t got much but-”

“Bruises from what?”

“Um...I might’ve worn my chest binder too long, an’ it hurts to breathe.”

This set his friend off again, and Race heard the phone being passed away from Jack.

“Tony dear? Jack said something about bruises?”

“Yeah hi Ms. Medda. Um, what’s the best way to treat ‘em?”

“Well, ice packs would be best I think.”

“Could a cold shower work?” he asked, hope filling his voice.

“It won’t heal them much sweetie. It might take away some pain.”

“Perfect, thanks Ms. Medda.”

“Take care dear.”

The line went dead, and Race nodded to himself before picking himself up off the bed and moving to the small bathroom. There was a shower, not that it was remotely clean. But Race couldn’t bring himself to care about actual cleanliness, and focused on staying under the ice cold stream of water that ran down his body.

Eventually, the pain subsided and became replaced with a complete numbness. Race nodded to himself and shut the shower off. He walked back to the attached room, but made the mistake of glancing in the mirror as he did so.

He froze, eyes fixated on his chest. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as his mind immediately began to draw out all his insecurities.

_You’re still a girl. Look at you, a weak girl who pretends to be a boy to be strong._

“No!” Race covered his ears, but the thoughts persisted.

_People are right to call you pretty girl. Just because you cut your hair and cover your chest doesn’t make you less of a girl. Deep down, you’ll always be a girl._

“Shut up!” Race cried, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stumbled away from the mirror and onto the thin bed waiting for him.

_They’ll all realize one day, just a weak girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack is freaking out about Race, so he turns to Davey for help.


	10. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack calls David in tears, and David learns about the side effects of binders.

It had been a mostly quiet night for David. He had finished the majority of his homework, and was currently reading on his bed when his phone rang. He smiled to himself when he saw it was Jack calling, and answered the phone expecting the usual sarcastic but pleasing drawl.

David was shocked to hear Jack close to tears, and rushed to close his bedroom door so the rest of his family couldn’t hear what he might end up saying to the other boy.

“Davey?” Jack croaked out, and his heart sank.

“I’m here Jack, what’s wrong?”

“I-it’s Racer.”

“What about him?” David asked, trying to find a comfortable position on his bed to talk and also open a note on his phone.

“I dunno, somethin’ ‘bout his binder.” Jack mumbled, his speech obscured by the tears David assumed were constricting his throat and rolling down his cheeks.

“Like for his chest?”

“Yeah, bruises and whatnot.”

“Oh, okay. Anything else?” David tried not to sound too concerned for their friend as he opened a window to search for the effects of wearing a binder for too long. His eyes widened as he noticed phrases like “tissue break down” and “breathing problems”.

“Um, I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay. Did he say how long he’d been wearing the binder?”

“No, just that it hurt to breathe. Said he had bruises, but Snyder’s got him locked up so he can’t get no supplies to help.”

David felt more panic building in his chest the longer Jack talked, and he quickly scrolled through a few more paragraphs of information before speaking.

“Jack, he shouldn’t be wearing that for at least a day.”

“Ain’t gonna happen Davey. Race just got the thing, finally feels good in his body.”

“But if he doesn’t stop soon…” David trailed off, not wanting to worry Jack more.

“What? Davey tell me please.”

“Well, from what I can see, he could cause permanent damage to his chest if he’s not careful. And we need to make sure he drinks more water, binders can raise your body temperature and lead to passing out.”

He heard something break on the other end of the phone, and he jumped from his spot on the bed. Someone was comforting Jack, David couldn’t tell who in the moment. A lot of shuffling noises made David wince before Jack’s voice reappeared.

“Sorry ‘bout that. So what do we do?”

“Well, is there anyone who can make sure he doesn’t wear a binder tomorrow?”

A pause filled the air, and David could tell Jack was going through nearly everyone on their friend list.

“Probably Spot fucking Conlon.” Jack growled out.

“Do you have his number?”

“Yeah, but I ain’t callin’ him. He won’t answer.”

“Text me, I’ll call him.”

“You’re a saint Davey.”

David blushed, letting out a soft chuckle as he hung up the phone and waited for Jack’s text. He hadn’t even been formally introduced to Spot, but yet here he was about to call him on Jack’s behalf. He was so whipped for the other boy, not that he would admit it to anyone but himself and possibly Sarah.

His phone lit up with the number from Jack, and he copied the number into his contact list just in case. He pressed the call button and waited patiently.

Spot had seemed nice enough at lunch, he clearly cared a lot for the younger boy. David was just worried that he wouldn’t appreciate a call from a random stranger, especially considering he was calling for Jack. He had meant to ask the other about their relationship, but now David assumed it would have to wait.

“Hello?” Spot’s gruff voice answered, and David almost froze.

“Hi, um Spot?”

“Yeah, who the fuck are you?”

“I’m uh David, Jack and Race’s friend.”

“What the hell you want?”

David bit his lip, trying not to take Spot’s language too personally. He took a slow breath before continuing.

“Um, so Jack called me and said Race hurt himself with-”

“What?”

“Okay chill. With his chest binder. He was having trouble breathing and-”

“And he didn’t fucking tell me?”

David paused to let Spot have his moment, before interrupting his rampage. Spot clearly wouldn’t listen if David let him continue.

“Spot, just listen. I need to ask you to-”

“Shut it you.”

“No, you can shut it because I can tell you how to help him.”

Silence, and David was scared Spot would hang up and they wouldn’t be able to help Race at all.

“Tell me, please.” Spot sounded weak, almost exhausted.

“He can’t wear the binder tomorrow. He needs to take a day off of it at least. If someone can get him to wear something else just to cope. And we’ll have to keep a watch on how much he’s wearing it, otherwise…”

“What?” Spot growled out, and David jumped at the sudden anger.

“He can cause permanent damage to himself, breathing issues and tissue damage.”

“The little shit, of course he didn’t tell me.”

“Spot, listen. He doesn’t know that I know. I don’t want him feeling like we’ve all betrayed his trust.”

“No no, you’re right. He’ll just close off then. Fuck, this kid thinks he has so much to prove.” David opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again as Spot continued. “Um, sorry ‘bout that there David. Thanks for the head’s up. I’ll take care of him.”

“Yeah of course.”

“See ya.”

Before David could respond, the line went dead and he let out a scoff in irritation. Spot was definitely not the warm and fuzzy kind of person. He hadn’t even been able to mention the possible overheating and dehydration, but he also knew it was for the best that Spot didn’t know everything at that moment.

He flopped back on his bed, exhaling slowly as he stared at the ceiling and pondered over the past twenty minutes. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to fall into a dreamland to forget his problems, but a sharp tapping on his door made his eyes snap open.

Sarah burst into his room, rushing to his bed and laying next to him. Something was off about his sister, he could tell from the wide eyes and phone clutched in her hands like her life depended on it.

“Sarah, what’s up?” he groaned, wiping his eyes and turning to look at her properly.

“I think I’m a lesbian.” she muttered, and David’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, okay. Um, why do you think that?”

“Because there’s a girl I’ve been talking to and she just asked me on a date and I said yes. And I like spending time with her.”

“Alright, so you’re a lesbian.”

Sarah groaned and buried her face in the pillows, handing the phone to David to look through. He scanned her text messages, trying to not laugh or make judgements as his sister continued to try and suffocate herself with his pillow.

“So you flirted, she asked you out. Seems only fair to go.”

“I didn’t mean to flirt! It just happened.”

“That’s fine Sarah.”

Sarah pulled her face out of the pillow and clung to David in a desperate hug. He wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her as tears fell down her cheeks.

“I’m scared Dave. What if our parents find out? Mom was ready to kill you when you came out. They think you’ve turned straight, what if they find out we’re both gay? We’re so dead, oh lord…”

“Sarah,” she snapped her head up to look at David, “they’re not going to find out. You talk to this girl, you tell her you’re interested. But you also mention that Mom and Dad aren’t the most accepting people. You have to be friends in the house, but outside you can be whatever you want. It’ll be okay. If anything happens, just say she’s my girlfriend.”

His sister pulled away, wiping her tears as she smiled sadly and took her phone back from David.

“Only if you let me cover for you and your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my-”

“Yeah whatever. She’s not my girlfriend yet either. But, if it comes to it. I’m willing to do it.”

“What are siblings for yeah?” David said with a small smile, opening his arms in an invitation that Sarah took quickly, leaping into his arms again.

“Thank you Dave.”

“Of course Sarah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Spot confronts Race about his bruises, and Albert and Smalls look after Race.


	11. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to help Race, with varying degrees of success.

As the sun rose and shone through the barred window, Race groaned as he rolled out of the thin bed and grabbed his clothes to start the day. He tugged the binder on over his chest, doing his best to ignore the pain as the pressure returned. Once he was dressed, he packed his old clothes into his backpack, along with anything else he had in the room overnight. 

He wasn’t sure if he’d return that night or not, but regardless he knew he couldn’t leave things there. Snyder would take them without question, and he didn’t need the man to have any more power over him.

Race waited at the door until he heard the lock click and Snyder tugged the door open. Without looking at the man, Race walked out and down the stairs. The walk to school was difficult, and Race realized he was short of breath the entire time. He cursed his weak body, knowing Spot would say something.

When he entered the building, it was fairly empty. He made his way to his locker, where the shorter boy was already waiting for him with a murderous look in his eyes. Race was tempted to turn and walk in the other direction, but he simply tried to ignore Spot as he opened his locker and threw his old clothes inside.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the bruises?” Spot muttered, and Race froze.

“What?”

“I know you got bruises on your chest. You can’t breathe right, I can see it now just from how you’re trying to stand.”

“I don’t-”

“Don’t fucking lie to me Racetrack!” Spot hissed, slamming the locker door closed and practically dragging Race to a gym changeroom.

Race struggled against Spot’s death grip on his wrist, especially when he saw where his friend was bringing him. A death glare was shot his way, and he stopped for a minute as Spot opened the door and checked the room.

“No one in here, get in.”

Spot pulled Race through the door before locking it behind them and dropping his bag on the floor.

“Now, I got you a few things.” Spot muttered, rummaging through his bag as he pulled out a thick sweatshirt and portable phone charger.

“Okay thanks but I don’t need anything else Spot, really-”

“Shut up.” Spot interrupted, throwing something at Race. He caught it and felt his heart sink when he saw it. “Put it on.”

“You can’t make me Spot.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Then put it on.”

Race threw the sports bra across the room and sat on the bench, crossing his arms. Spot raised an eyebrow at the other boy before picking up the item and bringing it back to him.

“I can do this all fucking day. You ain’t hurting yourself under my watch. The sweatshirt will still cover any part of your chest that shows, just for today pretty boy?”

Race groaned and made his way to the changing cubicles, not wanting Spot to see the extent of his bruising. When he came back out, Spot tossed him the sweatshirt which he quickly pulled over his head.

“Good, come on. Your friends will be worried about you.” Spot grumbled, and Race pulled away making the other boy look back at him.

“Spot you uh...you didn’t have to do this.”

The smaller boy’s face softened and he walked to Race, cupping his face in his hands.

“Of course I did Tony. I care too.” Race blinked at his name, Spot only used it when he was being very serious. “But your friends are the ones who gave me the heads up. Jack’s boy there, uh…”

“Davey?”

“Yeah that one. He’s real worried about you, pretty boy. They all are. You can do whatever you want to feel good, but you have to take care of yourself too.”

Race nodded, trying to smile. Spot pulled him into a tight hug and Race let his body relax slightly into the hug.

Spot led him out of the changeroom, all the way to where his friends were waiting. Albert almost tackled him with a hug, which Race accepted. Spot turned to leave, but Race gestured for him to stay.

“Please, I just...need all of you here. For support.” Spot gave Race a sharp nod, while the other boy turned back to Albert.

Davey pushed through the friend group to stop in front of Race, eyes wide with concern. Race gave him a small smile, and gently wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

“Thank you Davey, really.”

“Of course. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. Seriously.”

Race nodded, before Jack nearly shoved Davey out of the way and stopped inches from his face.

“Don’t fucking scare me like that again. Understand?”

“And don’t you fucking threaten him.” Spot said, stepping between the two. Jack glared at Spot, who stood unflinching in front of the taller boy.

“It ain’t a threat. He called me for help.”

“Me too idiot. You ain’t special.”

“Alright enough!” Race shouted, and the boys separated. “It’s fine, I’m fine. Can we please just move on? I don’t want to keep living through this all at school too.”

He was frustrated that his best friends were acting like children, and grateful when Albert put an arm over his shoulder and walked him into the dance studio early. They stood alone in the silence, warming up without speaking a word to each other.

“Aren’t you gonna be hot in the sweatshirt?”

Race froze, Albert’s question breaking the peace that had filled him moments before.

“No,” Race lied before seeing Albert’s concerned gaze, “maybe. But Spot made me take off my binder, so I’ve got a sports bra and you can kinda see part of my chest-”

“He  _ made you _ take it off?”

“Well…it’s complicated.”

“Try me.” Albert said, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar.

“Promise you won’t get mad…everyone else got mad.”

“Okay, I promise.”

Race let out a slow breath, finishing his stretch before lifting the sweatshirt and t-shirt to reveal the bruises on his chest. Albert’s eyes widened, and he looked from the bruises to Race’s eyes, then back down.

“Are those from-”

“My binder, yeah. I wore it too much, too long. Spot found out about the bruises and stuff and so made me switch out to let it heal.”

“Oh, okay.” Albert muttered, looking at his shoes.

“Sorry, I just…”

“Race, it’s fine. You don’t have to justify anything to me.”

Both boys fell silent as they continued to stretch, and as the school bell rang the other students flooded in to begin their own stretching routines. Race felt like everyone was angry with him, and he knew he at least partially deserved it. He knew he should have been more careful binding his chest, and now he was suffering the consequences.

Throughout his dance class, he found himself short of breath. Routines that had been easy days before were suddenly killing him, and he was constantly taking breaks to breathe. Smalls stayed close by, quickly catching on to what was happening with the other boy.

Albert cast the occasional glance towards Race, but made no attempt to help him. Not that Race would admit it, but it did hurt to see the boy he had some interest in suddenly ignoring him after revealing such personal information.

Smalls noticed that Race was clearly not in the moment, and moved to stand next to the teacher. He whispered something to her, and she nodded to him. He walked over and pulled Race out of the classroom into the hallway.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” Race muttered, and Smalls nodded.

“Take a walk with me?”

“Sure.”

The pair walked in silence around the school, Race feeling Smalls’ eyes on him the entire time. Finally he stopped and folded his arms over his chest.

“How can I get top surgery?”

Smalls sighed, leaning against the wall and looking down at his own chest. He had been very lucky, and been put with a family with connections to a cosmetic surgeon who made time for his surgery. Race tried to not admit to his jealousy, but he desperately wanted the same opportunities as his friend.

“You need to get on a wait list, the wait can be up to five years. And it’s expensive Racer, you gotta save for ages.”

Race groaned, lowering himself to the floor and curling his knees into his chest. He didn’t want to cry, he knew he shouldn’t cry. But it was so unfair, why did Smalls get to be who he was, but he could barely afford a binder?

Tears rolled down his cheeks, warm against his cool skin. Smalls’ hand wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the smaller boy. He hushed his cries, whispering reassurances as Race finally allowed himself to let go of everything he’d been holding in since he ended his phone call with Jack the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sarah joins the crew for lunch, and a certain pair of brothers cause trouble.


	12. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets Jack and crew, and the Delancey brothers are causing trouble again.

The morning passed incredibly slowly for David. He was worried about Race obviously, but he was also worried about his sister meeting Jack at lunch. Not that they were official, but Sarah would interrogate him nonetheless.

David knew he was in trouble when history seemed to be going to slow, usually his favourite subject that passed in the blink of an eye. He tapped his foot anxiously, waiting for the bell to ring so he could find his sister and get the introduction over with.

He hoped Jack wouldn’t mind, seeing as he hadn’t been able to mention it to the other boy. When Race had been taken away by Albert, Jack had nearly lost it. He hadn’t apologized for pushing David, and instead of talking with Spot the two had ignored each other. The smaller had stormed off as soon as Race left, seeing as he didn’t have any other connections in the group.

Crutchie had tried to apologize for Jack as they walked to English, but David had shrugged and tried to forget about it. But he knew he couldn’t leave Jack’s outbursts alone forever. If they were actually going to date, David wanted to make sure both of them were safe.

The bell finally snapped David out of his thoughts, and he grabbed his bag from the floor and raced out the door. He walked to his sister’s class, where she was talking quietly with a red-haired girl.

“Sarah? Ready to go?” David asked, anxiously biting his lip as she waved him off and whispered something to the other girl which made her laugh.

“Keep your shirt on Dave, I’m coming.” Sarah muttered, waving goodbye to the girl as she finally turned to her brother. He rolled his eyes before leading her down the stairs and towards the cafeteria.

He knew his sister usually ate in a more secluded part of the school, so bringing her to the bustling and packed room was something he wasn’t looking forward to. Sarah looked incredibly uncomfortable as he led her through the crowds towards the center of the room.

Jack was passing out his food, like he usually did when he was in a bad mood. David sat next to him and gestured for Sarah to do the same. The other boy glanced at them, then did a double take when he noticed David’s sister.

“This ya girlfriend or someone?” Jack asked, before passing away his cafeteria fries to their friends across the table.

“No, this is my sister, Sarah.”

“ _ Twin _ sister.” Sarah corrected, holding out a hand to Jack. He shook it begrudgingly before moving to pass off more food. David put his hand on Jack’s, shaking his head. Jack grumbled something David couldn’t understand and kept the sandwich on his plate.

David pulled his lunch bag out and passed around the snacks he had started to bring for the other boys, if only to make Jack eat something. He also pulled an apple from his bag and handed it to the other boy, who groaned but took it regardless.

“So Sarah,” Jack mumbled as he bit into his sandwich, “what made ya join us today?”

“Just wanted to meet all of Dave’s friends. He talks about you all the time.”

“Oh really?” Jack said with a smirk, and David immediately focused on eating rather than the conversation at hand.

“Mmhmm, so I figured I’d come and meet you all myself.”

“Ask away, we’re all open books.” Jack gestured to the table, most of their friends waving at Sarah before going back to their own conversations.

“So what, you’re like their leader?”

“I guess so, just bein’ the oldest has its perks.”

Sarah nodded to herself, opening her salad and taking a few bites before continuing.

“You part of any clubs?”

“I do set design for the school plays. Otherwise not much.”

“You’re an artist?”

“Kinda. Wanna go to school for art.”

“Oh, can I see your work?”

Jack fumbled for his bag, and David raised an eyebrow in his friend’s direction. It wasn’t often that Jack showed off his work. He tugged his sketchbook free from his backpack and flipped through a few pages, landing on a landscape David hadn’t seen before. He handed it to the siblings, who both looked at it with wide eyes.

“It’s beautiful.” David breathed out, and immediately covered his mouth.

“You’re really good.” Sarah said, handing the book back to Jack. He smiled, glancing at David who was trying to not look at his friend.

“Thanks. Davey, you think so?”

“Um, yeah. Real nice.” David choked out, taking a large drink of water from his bottle on the table. 

Race stared at him from across the table, smirking at him. David sent him a glare, and the other boy held up his hands in surrender before turning back to Spot and Albert asking him something.

“Alright I’m just gonna get down to business, what do you want with my brother?”

David’s eyes went wide and he tried to leave, but Sarah pulled him back down into his seat. Jack chuckled before taking a bite of the apple David had given him as he thought about his answer.

“I don’t know if I should be tellin’ him. Let him go and I’ll answer your questions.” Jack said with a wink, and Sarah let David get up and move across the table to join the others. He sat next to Charlie, blushing hard as he looked at his lap.

“You okay there Davey?”

“Fine.” David muttered, continuing to not look at his friend and sister as they talked in earnest.

The remainder of his lunch period continued in this manner, until Crutchie tapped his shoulder and leaned close to his ear.

“Heads up, Delancey brothers comin’ over.”

David’s head shot up, passing the information on to Romeo sitting next to him. The whisper passed around the table, and David could see Race visibly shrink into Albert’s side as the two boys approached them.

“Look at the table of queers.” Morris sneered, and David could see Jack’s jaw clench as the brothers circled the table, getting dangerously close to Smalls and Race.

“I’m sure they could do with some straightening out.” Oscar chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

“Especially these beautiful girls over here.” Morris said, gesturing to where Race and Smalls both looked incredibly uncomfortable.

David, Jack and Spot all stood at the same time. Sarah shot a worried look to David, but he ignored it as he walked to where the brothers were towering over Spot.

The smaller boy’s fists were clenched as David neared him, and before he could react Oscar pushed Spot. Everything happened so quickly. Spot retaliated with a hit to Oscar’s jaw, Jack pushed Morris back, David jumped forward to stop Oscar from hitting Spot. A fist collided with David’s stomach, but he refused to let go of the other boy. Spot moved forward and hit Oscar again, and out of the corner of his eye David could see Jack and Morris grappling with each other.

“Guys cut it out!” Race yelled, and then another voice boomed across the room.

“Break it up! Break it up!” The boys were shoved apart, David’s friends holding him and Spot while an unfamiliar adult pulled apart Morris and Jack.

Oscar’s nose was bleeding, Spot’s knuckles freckled with red from hitting him. David panted slowly as his mind slowly calmed from the fight and he realized exactly what had happened.

“All of you, main office now!” The man shouted, and they quickly made their way to the principal’s office.

David’s hands were shaking as he sat in front of the principal, along with Jack and Spot while the brothers were cared for by the school nurse. The man who had brought them there shut the door behind them and began pacing behind them.

“Mr. Weisel, why are these boys here?”

“They were beating up on Oscar and Morris Delancey in the cafeteria. Caught them myself.”

“Is that so?” The principal looked at all three boys, his eyes resting on David for a moment before speaking again. “Thank you Weisel, can you please check on the brothers for me?”

Mr. Weisel left the room, and the principal walked to the door, locking it before sitting in front of the boys.

“So boys, want to tell me why you decided to start a fight?”

“We didn’t start the fight!” David said angrily, and immediately shrank back when the principal looked at him.

“Then enlighten me, please.”

Jack and Spot looked away, and David cursed them both for being stubborn.

“The brothers were goading us on. Oscar pushed Spot first, and both of them were insulting all our friends.”

“Kelly, Conlon, is this true?”

Both boys grunted in response, nodding their heads once before going back to their silence. David rolled his eyes before realizing the principal was once again looking at him.

“If they won’t talk son, I’m afraid it’s up to you. What were they saying to encite you all?”

“Called us queers.” Spot spat out, shocking David at the pure rage in the smaller boy’s voice. “Said we could be ‘straightened out’, tried callin’ Racer an’ Smalls girls.”

“I see,” the principal leaned back in his chair, contemplating Spot's words, “I’ve already spoken to the boys about this issue. It seems disciplinary action may be required.”

Both Spot and Jack tensed at those words, before the principal laughed.

“What’s so funny?” David asked, annoyed at how cryptic the older man was being.

“No discipline against you boys, relax there.” Jack looked confused, Spot seemed relieved. “I will arrange for the three of you to miss your next period class to have a serious discussion, but this will simply be a warning to not fight again. The Delancey brothers will be facing a different form of action.”

Jack let out a slow breath, his shoulders visibly relaxing as his posture changed and he leaned back into the chair he had. David smiled to himself, but the principal quickly cut through his thoughts.

“Now, don’t think I support you three fighting in any way. I expect you all to refrain from any violence, or you will face action the next time. Understand?” All three boys nodded quickly, and the principal lifted the phone from his desk and called someone, David ignoring the conversation to check his phone.

Sarah had texted him several times, mostly calling him an idiot and asking if he was okay. He sent her a brief reply that everything was fine, before turning back to the older man as he set the phone down.

“You three will be going to the guidance office for third period for a discussion with your counsellors, then you will return to class. Understood?”

“Yes Mr. Roosevelt.” Jack and Spot said simultaneously, and David nodded in agreement. The three of them exited the small office, walking down the hallway to meet with their guidance counsellors.

David was still anxious, hoping no word of his actions got back home to his parents. The last thing he needed was his parents knowing he defended people being called homophobic slurs, they would only be more upset with his life choices.

His counsellor sat down with him, opening a page on the computer with his name on it.

“You’re fairly new here right David?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Okay, well why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“I was stopping Oscar from beating up on Race or Smalls, he was clearly threatening them.”

The counsellor typed quickly on the computer, and David scanned the words to make sure anything written was accurate.

“Alright, well in the future I hope you avoid physical confrontations like this. I would recommend you try and avoid these boys to prevent further arguments occurring.”

“But they came over and threatened us!” David said incredulously, not fully processing how unhelpful the advice presented was.

“Still, you should all avoid each other in the future.”

“Yeah, okay. Sure.” David muttered, leaving the office and taking his attendance slip from the receptionist. Jack was waiting outside for him, and he smiled as Jack wrapped an arm around him as they walked down the hall.

“You’re something Davey Jacobs. Didn’t think you had it in ya to fight.”

“Well, I just held Oscar. I wasn’t really fighting.”

“Still, I’m glad you stood up. Racer and Smalls are too.”

David shrugged, letting Jack’s words of praise fill him. He had done something good, something Jack would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race comes to some realizations, and has a talk with Albert.


	13. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race checks in with Spot, and then talks to Albert.

As Spot entered the music classroom, Race felt a wave of relief wash over him. The last thing he needed was to have the shorter boy in trouble on his behalf. He had spent the end of lunch cursing himself for being so weak in comparison to the Delancey’s, Albert trying to comfort him.

But seeing Spot mostly unharmed brought him happiness he couldn’t quite describe. The smaller boy took a seat next to Race, who immediately put a hand on Spot’s knee. Spot looked from Race’s hand up to his face and gave him the faintest of smiles.

“You’re okay yeah?” Spot asked, and Race nodded quickly.

“Are you?”

“Yeah, stupid idiots needed the sluggin’.”

“But I don’t need you in trouble.” Race fretted, noticing Oscar’s dried blood on Spot’s knuckles.

“I’m fine. Principal let us off with a warning.” Spot whispered, and Race nodded to himself before trying to listen to the teacher as he droned on about C-clefs and how to read notes in them.

Race couldn’t help but admire Spot as they sat together. The small freckles that dotted his face were less visible due to his fresh from summer tan. He knew that by winter, they’d be much more obvious. His jaw was sharp, eyes stern, and yet every time he looked at Race it was the softest look he’d ever seen. To everyone else Spot may seem cold and quick witted, but to Race he was always calm and collected.

His thoughts quickly moved to lunch, and then his discussion the previous day with Davey before art history. The way Spot had stood up for Race while Albert held him protectively had just felt right in some sense.

Not that he wanted Spot to be fighting at all, but Albert wasn’t as confrontational as the smaller boy. Race felt safer in that moment then he ever had with either boy individually. Spot’s small but muscular body standing as a wall between him and the Delancey’s, and Albert’s arms as another barrier in case any of them got closer than he would have liked. The idea of having both of them in his life slowly became not a question of if, but how.

He still couldn’t gauge how either boy felt about the other. He knew they cared for him, but he didn’t want to force them to be in a relationship if they hated each other. He knew they probably would keep their differences aside when Race was there, but he just felt guilty hurting either of them in any way.

It was too early to decide something like that. He had to talk about it with Spot and Albert first, test the waters. He decided to mention the idea to Albert that night at dance rehearsals, just to see if he was crazy.

\---

Race was terrified to talk to Albert about his feelings. They were finishing up dance practice, and Albert had offered to walk Race home. As he shoved his belongings into his bag, Race was trying to plan what to say. But everytime his brain came up with something he just couldn’t say it.

They walked towards the Refuge in relative silence, Albert chatting with Race about how practice went and checking that he could breathe okay. He just nodded or used short answers, still trying to figure out what to do or say. Finally he just decided to go for it. 

“Albie, what do you think of people who love more than one person?”

“Whatcha mean Racer?”

“Like, people who date more than one person. But like they’re all dating each other.”

“Dunno, seems kinda weird dontcha think?” Albert muttered, and Race’s heart sank.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Why’d you ask?”

“Oh, Davey was talkin’ before art.” Race mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

“He’s into that?”

“Nah,” Race laughed, “we was just talking.”

“About dating?”

“Well, kinda. It was a weird talk.”

They fell into silence again, and Race cursed himself internally for being stupid enough to believe that someone else would be interested in sharing their romance with more than one person.

“You thinkin’ of dating?”

“Huh?” Race looked over at Albert.

“Just askin’. Lots of people date.”

“Why, you got someone in mind?”

“N-no!” Albert stuttered out, looking embarrassed.

“Is it Spot? I bet it’s Spot.”

“I said I got no one!” Albert hissed out, and Race chuckled. “Why, you already got a thing I don’t know about?”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Race chuckled, wanting the conversation to end before things were said that didn’t need to be said.

Albert thankfully took a pause, and Race could see the Refuge up the street.

“I can walk the rest if you want. Don’t think you wanna be close to there again.” Race offered, hoping Albert would take it.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“I always worry ‘bout you.” Albert said, making Race’s heart flutter.

“Well, I don’t wanna keep you out late either. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, deal.”

“Good night Albie.”

“Night Race.”

Race hugged Albert tightly before making his way to the Refuge. Snyder was waiting in the doorway, glaring at him as he walked up the steps. Without a word, Race walked inside and went to his room. The other kids were all chatting as he closed the door behind him.

“We hid your stuff, it’s under the bed.” A boy on the top bunk explained as he noticed Race’s presence.

“Thanks.” he muttered, sitting on the lower bunk with the boy he shared the bed with. He checked all this stuff, noticing a few new shirts.

“From all the new things you brought, picked a few nice ones for you.” A girl sitting across from him said, smiling as she pointed to a particular shirt. “I liked that one for you.”

Race nodded in appreciation, before pulling his other clothes out of his backpack and stuffing them inside. The others all gave him the space he clearly wanted, and when they were called for dinner he stayed behind. Despite protests from his stomach, he just couldn’t bring himself to leave the room.

As they all left, he collapsed into the mattress sobbing. It had been such a rollercoaster of a day, he was spent in every sense of the word. Emotionally, physically, even psychologically. He just needed a break.

So he cried his heart out, eventually falling into a difficult sleep where he tossed and turned for the majority of the night, much to his bunkmates' dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Albert and Spot chat, and Albert meets with his social worker.


	14. Albert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert calls Spot after talking with Race, and has a meeting with his social worker.

As he walked away from the Refuge, Albert felt his heart leave with Race. He had wanted to be honest with the other boy, tell him how he felt. But in the moment he had backed out.

He’d been ready to say how he felt, preparing ever since lunch when the fight went down. Then Race had mentioned Spot and his mind forgot all the preparation and went into defensive mode.

He would never admit his feelings for the short boy, not until his dying breath. Spot had barely ever looked at him, and seemed so attached to Race that Albert was sure he hardly stood a chance with either boy.

The more he thought about their conversation as he walked home, the more he kept remembering what Race had said.  _ People who date more than one person _ . When he had struck down the idea, it was purely to try and keep his image intact. In all honesty he would love to date Race  _ and  _ Spot if he could, but why would either boy want that with him?

But if Race was bringing up the idea, did that mean that Race felt a similar way? This was all too confusing for Albert, who just felt like he needed clear answers. So he tugged his phone out of his pocket and dialed Spot Conlon’s number. He pressed the phone to his ear as he walked, hoping the shorter boy would pick up.

“Hello?”

“Spot, we need to talk.”

“Albert?” Spot’s voice sounded tired.

“Yeah. I gotta ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

Albert took a slow breath, pausing his walk to make sure he could get the question out.

“Do you like Race?”

A small pause, then Spot responded.

“Yeah, who don’t like him?”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

“What’s it to you?” Spot shot back and Albert bit his lip.

“Because I just walked him home, and he said something, and I need to talk to someone about it.”

“Why me?” Spot asked, his tone indicating his boredom.

“Just, answer my damn question.”

Silence filled the line as Spot seemed to ponder his answer, leaving Albert a terrified mess.

“Yeah, I like him. So what?”

Albert let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Okay, so Race was talkin’ about dating.”

“Dating who?” Spot immediately had interest in every word coming out of Albert’s mouth.

“No one, just the idea. An’ he said he been talkin’ about dating more than one person.” Albert started walking again, as Spot seemed lost for words. “Spot you okay?”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Maybe, I don’t know what you’re thinking.” Albert muttered, stopping outside the lodging house and sitting on the concrete steps.

“Fuck it, nevermind.”

“No Spot, c’mon.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“I’m not at school tomorrow. I have to meet with my stupid social worker.”

“Fine, then. We’ll talk next week.” Spot grumbled and Albert felt frustration build up inside him.

“Fucking really Spot?”

“Yep, see you then Albert.”

Before Albert could answer, Spot hung up the phone. Albert screamed in frustration and stormed inside. He ignored the other boy’s shouts of concern and walked straight to his bed, curling up under the covers.

He truly didn’t know what the other boy was thinking, and it was killing him inside. Did he want to try this whole thing Race seemed to want? He didn’t seem uninterested, but Albert couldn’t read the smaller boy. 

As he looked at his phone, he was tempted to call Race. To ask him exactly what he had meant during their conversation. But as his finger hovered over the call button, he shut his phone off and tucked it under his pillow.

Race had a difficult day, Albert was surprised he had even gone to practice after school. He had clearly been shaken by the fight at lunch, mostly by the others fighting and not by the words thrown his way. That bothered Albert more than anything. He didn’t like that Race had seemed so okay with the insults, especially considering how sensitive Race had been in the past. Everyone in their friend group knew not to misgender Race, let alone use his dead name.

In the past, Race would shut everyone out. He wouldn’t talk to anyone who used his old name or called him a girl. Today he hadn’t flinched, just seemed uncomfortable as he looked at his chest. But when the fight broke out, Race had been terrified. Not for himself, but the other three boys.

Albert was mildly shocked that Davey had gotten involved, but was glad to see that their new friend would stand up for Race regardless of how long he had known the other boy.

He finally decided that he would wait until the next week to talk to Spot, then he could figure out how to properly talk to Race about everything going on. He wanted to get Race out of the Refuge, knowing how difficult it must be for the other boy with how Snyder often left the kids without new clothes or sometimes even food.

And then there were the beatings that kids suffered with little explanation. Many kids from there had teachers call CPS on Snyder, but half the time the investigations never happened, or nothing was followed through on. Albert knew that Race likely was constantly misgendered and targeted in the Refuge. So he decided that the next day when he was with his social worker, he would ask what could be done.

\---

Albert was not often eager to talk to his social worker, and the man was rightfully shocked when the teen came into their meeting with a certain positive energy that wasn’t often present.

“Good morning Albert.”

“Mornin’ Bryan.”

The pair sat in Bryan’s office, and while the social worker talked about plans for Albert’s future, the only thing on the teenager’s mind was Race’s future.

“Wanna tell me what you’re thinking about?” Bryan asked, and Albert shrugged.

“How could I get someone out of the Refuge?”

“Oh, well um,” Bryan cleared his throat, “the person there would have to have an adequate reason to leave. A new foster family, adoption, or if there’s proof that Mr. Snyder is not an acceptable guardian.”

“You know he ain’t.”

Bryan looked down at his files, and Albert groaned softly.

“Albert, not enough kids are willing to stand up to him. If the kids there used their phones to record or tape what happens, even photographs could help shut it down or at least get Snyder out of there.”

“If he sees them filming, he’ll break their phones.”

“Albert I’ve heard all your stories, and several others. I’ve done everything I can to inform the right authorities, but there’s not much more I can do without further evidence. If you can convince your friends there to get evidence, I will do everything I can. How’s that?”

“I’ll do my best.” Albert muttered, shaking Bryan’s hand before allowing him to get back to the details of Albert’s future once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack and Davey go on their coffee date.


	15. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey go out on their date, and Davey meets Medda.

David was incredibly nervous. It was Monday, and he was sitting in fourth period next to Jack. He kept checking the clock, counting the minutes until the bell rang and then he would officially be on a date with his incredibly attractive desk partner.

Race was notably absent from the table, having stayed home for the day. Finch had said that his roommates claimed he was very sick, so naturally this had caused some worry amongst the group. Jack seemed surprisingly calm all things considered, as Race had also been sick the previous Friday.

The bell cut through his thoughts, and as he packed up his bag he glanced over to see Jack watching him with a smile. He couldn’t contain his own smile as he and Jack stood up together and made their way out to the parking lot.

“My mom’s gonna drive us there if that’s okay.” Jack explained as they waited for Crutchie to join them.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” David smiled, and Jack pointed to a car pulling up in front of them.

The window rolled down and David recognized the woman from Jack’s drawings, and she smiled brightly as the boys approached her car. Jack opened the door for David which made him blush as he climbed into the back seat. Crutchie approached the car and Jack waited for his brother, opening the door for him and holding his things as he sat down.

Once all three boys were settled in the car, Ms. Medda looked at David in the rearview mirror as they put on their seatbelts.

“So, Davey is it?”

“Um, David yeah.”

“Wonderful, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Ms. Medda smiled as she pulled away from the school.

“Oh, nice to meet you too Ms. Medda.”

“Just Medda’s fine dear. Do you prefer David or Davey?”

“Either’s fine I guess.” David mumbled. He didn’t mind Jack’s nickname for him, but anywhere else he was always just David.

“That’s not an answer hon, just be honest. You’re with Medda now, safe and sound.”

“Um, Davey’s good.”

He tried to ignore Jack’s stupid grin when he gave his answer, but David could see it out of the corner of his eye and it made him smile too.

The car ride continued in the same manner, with Medda making polite conversation as they drove through town. David had no idea where they were going, but he was excited at the same time.

Eventually, the car stopped outside a small cafe, and Jack gestured for David to undo his seatbelt.

“Thank you again Medda.”

“Of course dear, I’ll come get you two in an hour or so?”

“I’ll text ya.” Jack answered, and his mother gave him a knowing look.

“See ya tomorrow Davey.” Crutchie waved, and the pair climbed out of the car.

Jack walked with David into the cafe and quickly guided him to a table close to the windows. They sat together, and Jack offered David a small menu.

“I’m not one for drinking coffee, I trust your choices.”

“Alright,” Jack grinned, “I’ll be right back.”

He stood up and walked to the counter, ordering for the pair of them before sitting again and looking at David fondly.

“What are you looking at?” David muttered, trying to ignore the blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

“You. You’re quite the marvel Davey.”

“You don’t really think so.” David said with a small scoff.

“I do,” Jack put his hand on David’s which made him lock eyes with the artist, “you’re beautiful David Jacobs.”

The blush spread quickly across his cheeks, and he had to break eye contact to compose himself.

“We’ve known each other for a week. But I feel like we’ve known each other longer.” David mumbled and Jack laughed.

“Well, you’re special Davey. You make me want to share, to get to know you. I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to draw you and make you feel accepted.”

Before David could reply, the barista came over with their drinks. Jack smiled appreciatively before pushing David’s coffee towards him. His eyes widened as he looked at his drink and saw the heart patterns drawn in his drink. He looked from Jack to the drink, then smiled to himself as he pulled his phone out and took a quick picture.

“It’s wonderful.”

“I hope you like it.” Jack grinned, sipping his black coffee.

David brought the warm cup to his lips, taking a small sip and humming at the wash of flavour. It was bitter but creamy, and he liked it.

“You might make me a coffee drinker.”

“Good, it’s the thing I survive on.” Jack grinned, continuing to drink his coffee.

They settled into a comfortable silence, holding hands and taking small sips of their drinks. Eventually Jack pulled a pencil from his pockets and started drawing on a paper napkin sitting on the table. David chuckled as he tried to look at the sketch, but Jack would slide it away from view whenever he got close.

David settled back in his seat, watching with interest as Jack’s hand moved fluidly across the paper. Jack looked up for a moment and noticed David was staring at him. He quickly looked back down, and David grinned to himself as he finished his coffee.

The napkin slid across the table, and David gingerly pulled it towards himself. The sketch was of their hands, Jack’s resting on top of David’s with their fingers interlaced.

“You always capture the moment.”

“I try.” Jack shrugged, and David held the napkin close before passing it back to Jack.

“Keep it, so you remember.”

Jack looked like he was going to argue, but folded it gently and tucked it in his pocket before taking both of David’s hands in his own. He exhaled slowly, and David’s nerves suddenly shot up.

“Can we do this again sometime?”

David blinked, not expecting the question.

“Of course, whenever you want Jack.”

“I, uh, I wanna get to know you Davey.”

“I’d like that.” David smiled and squeezed Jack’s hands in reassurance. Jack almost immediately squeezed back, nodding to himself.

“Okay, um.”

“Jack,” the other boy’s head shot up, “thank you for today. Next one’s on me.”

“Right, yeah.” Jack checked his phone before he cleared his throat. “We still got time. How about we start now?”

David nodded to himself, leaning back and considering what questions he could ask.

“Have you dated a guy before?”

“Nah, just kissed a few. You?”

“No,” David scoffed, “my parents made sure of that.”

“Folks don’t like it?”

“You could say that.” David muttered, looking at his hands still touching Jack’s. The other boy nodded before opening his mouth again.

“When I came out, the folks I was with didn’t like it much either. Doesn’t make you less of who you are. As long as you know it in there,” Jack pointed to David’s heart, “you’ll get through it.”

David smiled sadly, nodding as he tried not to cry at his friend’s words.

“Thank you Jack.”

“Anything for you Davey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Albert and Spot have a chat.


	16. Albert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert confronts Spot about their phone conversation.

Albert was frustrated beyond imagining. Spot had been absent from school for close to a week, and Race was still recovering from his sickness. The other boy wouldn’t tell him exactly how he had gotten sick, but Smalls seemed aware and was constantly keeping an eye on the boy.

So when Spot finally strolled into school that Friday, Albert was almost ready to kill him. Race had almost jumped into the smaller boy’s arms, settling for a tight hug instead. Albert stormed over to him and pulled him aside.

“Where the hell have you been?” he hissed into Spot’s ear.

“Busy, I’ll explain.” Spot muttered, shoving past the red-head.

Albert whispered curses under his breath as he and Race joined their group of friends, and Spot spoke up.

“So, um, don’t know how many of you heard about what happened in Brooklyn.” There was a silence in the group, none of them tended to keep up to date with news that didn’t affect them. “The basement of our lodge house flooded, so we’ve been a bit busy. But it’s all good, everything’s back to normal.”

Jack nodded, arm wrapped around Davey’s shoulders as he looked at Spot.

“If you need anything, just ask. Always gonna help our Brooklyn pals.”

Spot gave Jack a curt nod before stepping back to stand with Race and Albert. The red-head wanted to grab the shorter boy and walk away so they could finally figure out what was going on between them and Race.

The problem was that Race wouldn’t leave Spot alone. Having not seen his friend in more than a week, Race clung to Spot like a child who had just found their lost toy. Spot seemed to be enjoying the attention, and was clearly aware of Albert’s discomfort. But the other boy did nothing, except send the occasional wink in Albert’s direction.

He groaned inwardly as he realized exactly what was going on. It would be a long wait before Spot actually decided to sit and talk with the red-head, and Albert wasn’t prepared to wait just to give Spot the satisfaction.

\---

Spot Conlon was smart, which was what Albert learned over the next week of waiting. Every time Albert approached him to talk, Spot would be caught up in conversation with someone, or on a phone call with one of the Brooklyn kids needing his advice.

To add to everything, he was incessantly flirting with both Race and Albert. However, only Albert seemed to notice. If Race had noticed he clearly wasn’t saying anything.

Finally, Albert gave into the plan Spot had presented, and simply waited for Spot to approach him to talk. The Friday after his return, Spot pulled Albert out of the cafeteria for a chat. The red-head followed without hesitation, ruffling Race’s hair as he followed the short boy into the hallway.

The moment they were out of sight, Spot pinned Albert against the wall. He gasped at the sudden force, but locked eyes with the smaller boy not letting his guard down. Spot smirked before releasing Albert’s shirt, caging the boy in by putting his hands on either side of him.

“We need to talk.”

“I’ve been tryin’ to talk all week.”

“No, you’ve been demanding all week.”

Albert rested his head against the wall, trying to keep his cool.

“Fine then talk.”

Spot relaxed his arms, still keeping Albert caged in but not with the same ferocity.

“I’ve been thinkin’...”

“Dangerous thing.”

“Shut it.” Spot warned, making Albert’s mouth twitch in a smirk. “I’ve been thinkin’ about what you said. What Racer said.”

“And?”

“And, fuck I don’t know how to say.”

“Just say it.” Albert growled, tugging on Spot’s collar to meet their eyes.

“I...I like you Albert, and Race.”

Albert let out a small sigh, cupping Spot’s face as he smiled softly.

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” Spot muttered, looking at the floor, trying to hide the crack in his voice from the tears pricking at his cheeks.

“Leaving? God no!” Albert pulled Spot’s face back up to his and wiped the tears from the smaller boy’s eyes. “I’m just thinkin’ how do we tell Racer?”

“Tell Racer, you mean…you like me too?  _ Me _ ?”

“Yes, you grumpy Spot Conlon.”

Spot seemed lost for words, quite the feat to most people. But Albert and Race were almost always able to make him forget the English language with just a few words.

“Albert DaSilva, you’re amazing, you know that? I know I ain’t shown it much, but I really think so.”

The red-head found himself fighting his own tears threatening to fall down his cheeks and close his throat.

“You’re just as amazing Sean Conlon.”

“How’d you know my real name?”

“I’ve known for ages.”

Before Albert could say anything else, Spot pressed his lips to Albert’s in a hot kiss. The taller boy’s eyes widened in surprise before he closed them, settling into the warmth of Spot’s arms as they kissed. It felt right, but it still felt like something was missing.

They pulled apart, and Spot’s chest heaved slightly as he caught his breath. Albert grinned as he pecked Spot’s cheek, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

“Is it just me, or was that real nice?” Spot muttered, causing Albert to let out a laugh.

“It was real nice. But it’s missin’ someone.”

“You’re right, but gimme one more before we see him.”

Albert willingly pressed his lips back onto Spot’s, sighing into the kiss as he finally felt at peace. But then a gasp cut through the air, their lips separated as they both turned and saw a teary-eyed Race staring at them from down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Spot and Albert talk to Race.


	17. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race, Albert and Spot come clean about their feelings.

When Spot had pulled Albert out of the cafeteria, Race had been confused. The two boys had barely talked for the past two weeks, and yet they left so easily. Race couldn’t deny that the last two weeks had been weird.

Spot had been flirting with both him and Albert, and yet the boys seemed incredibly distant with each other while fighting for time with Race. He knew he had missed something important, but every time he asked Spot or Albert they just shrugged and said they were fine.

His patience was being tested, and being the quick paced person he was, there wasn’t much patience to begin with. So after they hadn’t returned for a solid two minutes, Race got up to go after them.

As he exited the cafeteria, he looked up and down the hall before catching the familiar striped pattern of Spot’s shirt. He moved closer to the pair, before he noticed that they were wrapped in a tight embrace, lips locked as Albert leaned against the wall and Spot leaned on him.

He’d meant to stay quiet, to walk away and leave them in peace. But the gasp escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. Tears clouded his vision as he saw them pull apart and look at him. He wanted to run, his feet were itching to move. But his mind kept him planted there staring at his friends.

“Sorry, I’ll just…” His feet finally moved, as he ran down the hallway and out to the smoke pit. He could hear the boys calling after him, but he didn’t care.

They’d been toying with him, sneaking behind his back and dating, leaving him to believe there was a chance. The image of them pressed up against the wall, wrapped around each other made him feel sick in his stomach. Not because he was jealous, just that they had been there without him.

He reached the smoke pit, shakily tugging his pack from his bag and lighting a cigarette before sticking it in his mouth and putting the pack away. He inhaled the smoke through shaky breaths, exhaling in a smooth puff of smoke. It continued for a while in that pattern, until he got his breathing under control and pulled his phone out with shaky hands.

“Jack? Can you come see me?”

“Racer? Where are you?”

“Smoke pit.”

Before Jack could ask more questions, Race hung up the phone and curled in on himself. A minute later he heard feet pounding on the pavement towards him, and looked up to see the older boy sitting next to him.

“Racer, what the hell?”

“Spot and Albie are together.”

“Oh,” Jack muttered as he sat next to Race, “is that good?”

“Good for them.”

“What happened?”

With that Race broke down in tears again, and Jack held him to his chest, letting the other boy cry on his shoulder. Race told Jack everything that happened over the last two weeks, right up to the event a few minutes prior. Footsteps came up the path, and Race shrunk into Jack’s form.

“Hey, you alright?” Davey’s voice echoed in his ears, and he slowly uncurled from Jack, taking another shaky breath of smoke.

“Um, no.” Race muttered, and Davey sat on the other side of him.

Jack briefly explained what happened, and Davey quickly began reassuring Race.

“They’re looking for you inside.” Davey whispered.

“Don’t wanna see ‘em.” Race grumbled, throwing the butt of his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. He reached to grab another, but Davey held his hand, shaking his head. “You ain’t my mother Davey.”

“No, I’m your friend who cares.”

Race looked at Jack for support, but the older boy just shrugged.

“You’ve already had one Racer, don’t kill yourself so fast.”

“Can I let them know you’re here?” Davey asked softly, holding his phone in his hand.

“I…fine, I want this over with.” Race muttered, running his fingers through his curls as Davey pressed the call button on his phone and walked away to call the other boys.

“You want us to stay?” Jack asked softly, and Race nodded once as tears began to prick his eyes again. “Okay, we’ll stay as long as we need.”

Davey came to sit with them again, and Jack confirmed that the other boy was willing to stay, which he quickly agreed to. They sat in relative silence, cut only by the odd sniffle from Race and reassurance from Davey.

Then the footsteps echoed across the pavement, and Race curled back into Jack. The older boy put a protective arm around him as he hid his face, Davey’s hand resting on his leg reassuringly.

“Racer, hey…” Albert’s voice immediately softened when he saw Race, and the other boy was so tempted to look at Albert but also couldn’t bring himself to. He heard footsteps come closer to him, and waited for Albert to talk again.

“Tony, look at me pretty boy.”

When he heard Spot, Race immediately turned to look at the shorter boy. He wiped his eyes and nose, trying to look somewhat presentable.

“Don’t bother Spot, I get it. You two didn’t wanna tell me, it’s fine.”

“Antonio Higgins, listen to me for one minute.” Race’s eyes widened at how serious Spot sounded and curled into Jack again in fear. “We were about to come get you pretty boy, we need to talk to you.”

“Then talk.” Race spat out, ignoring the hurt look on both boys’ faces.

“Can we talk alone?” Albert asked softly, and Davey looked to Race.

Race pondered the question, before nodding once and Jack and Davey gave him tight hugs before walking back towards the school.

Spot gestured to the space next to Race, a silent question if they could sit with him. He shrugged, and both boys hesitantly sat with him, one on either side of him.

“Racer, we were coming to tell you somethin’ important.”

“I figured.” he muttered, picking at the skin on his fingers to distract from the jealousy and anger boiling in his stomach.

“Look, we realized that we both feel a certain way. We like each other, a lot. And-”

“And we like you a lot too.” Albert cut in, and Race’s stomach dropped.

Surely they were joking. He had mentioned it to Albert that one night, they were pranking him now, for sure.

“Funny.” Race tried to laugh, but it came out a broken sob. “G-good joke.”

“Pretty boy, we ain’t jokin’.” Spot whispered, pulling Race into a warm embrace. Albert’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind, his head resting on Race’s back.

“We wanna try with you Race.”

Race’s sobs came out heavier than before, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe, but the tears choking him as he clung to Spot. Both boys hushed his cries, and then Race felt Spot’s lips touch his forehead in a calming kiss.

Albert’s lips followed at the top of his head, and Race’s mind went fuzzy. Maybe they weren’t joking, but how long had they been kissing behind his back? How long until they decided it was worth it for him to join them?

He pulled away from Spot, rubbing his eyes as he calmed his breathing, formulating his question in his mind.

“How long you two been…together?” he muttered, trying to not sound so jealous.

“About twenty minutes pretty boy.”

Race’s eyes shot to Spot, mouth open slightly as he realized his mistake in that moment. 

“You mean…you ain’t been goin’ behind my back?”

“No!” Albert said quickly, wrapping his arms around Race and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Race, we was just gonna ask if you was still okay with this.”

“I’m an idiot.”

All three boys laughed at that, and Spot ruffled Race’s curls affectionately.

“Our idiot, pretty boy.”

Race leaned into the touch, and Spot used the opportunity to press a kiss to Race’s lips, which he immediately returned. Albert tapped Race’s shoulder, and the boy pulled away from Spot to press a kiss to the red-head’s lips in return.

“Pretty boy, we need to get you inside. The bell’s gonna go soon.”

“Oh, okay. I guess…should we stay after school and figure this out?”

“Sounds good dear.” Albert whispered, brushing a stray curl from Race’s face.

“Walk us to class?” Race asked softly, and Albert laughed.

“Of course dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David takes Jack on a surprise date.


	18. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey takes Jack on a surprise date to help him destress.

Third period was an anxious time for Jack. Thankfully, it was his art period. So he spent the entire class painting his feelings away. He painted from a reference picture of Davey he kept on his phone, and when the period was over, he had already finished the background of the cafe they had their first date on. Davey himself was traced out, but Jack would save picturing his crush for next week.

Race burst into the room as he was putting his materials away, and he quickly embraced the younger boy. He seemed in better spirits than before, but Jack was still very ready to kill Spot and Albert the next time he saw them.

“Jack, you ain’t gonna believe this.”

“Mmhmm.” Jack mumbled as he washed his hands.

“Me, Spot and Albert are datin’.”

Jack shut the tap off and spun towards Race in shock.

“What the fuck you on Race?”

“That’s what they wanted to talk about. Remember what Davey said a while back?”

“Kinda.” Jack muttered, drying his hands and sitting at his desk to listen to Race.

“Yeah, well turns out Albie and Spot had just figured out their feelings. They was coming to just talk about how I feel, and we’re gonna figure more out after school.”

Jack couldn’t quite wrap his head around everything the younger boy said, but decided to just nod and smile.

“So I ain’t killin’ ‘em just yet?”

“No! Please no.”

Jack laughed, before the doors opened and a concerned Davey came over to the pair.

“Race? You okay?”

“Yeah.” Race grinned, before proceeding to explain what he had told Jack before. He watched Davey’s reaction, chuckling as his crush came to a realization that the whole relationship of Albert, Spot and Race happened because he made a suggestion.

As more classmates filed in, Davey and Race took their seats and chatted quietly while Jack mostly watched them and threw in the occasional comment so they knew he was still listening.

Their voices slowly trailed off, and Jack felt a tap on his arm. He snapped his eyes up and saw Davey smiling at him fondly.

“Hey Davey.” he mumbled, returning the smile.

“I wanted to ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you meet me in the parking lot after school? I want to take you out.”

Jack blinked, making sure he wasn’t dreaming. He nodded quickly, grinning as he texted Medda that he’d be going out with Davey. He tapped his pencil on the desk excitedly, waiting for his mother’s reply.

She quickly responded that he had to be home by curfew, and he poked Davey’s side to get his attention.

“All good, just gotta be home by nine.”

“We won’t be out that long, don’t worry.” Davey said with a wink, and Jack’s heart fluttered. He tried to ignore the sensation, but it always happened every time Davey flashed that signature smile at him.

Class seemed to pass agonizingly slow, even though art history was one of Jack’s favourite subjects. His new favourite subject was Davey, and he’d much rather spend his time studying the boy next to him.

When the bell finally rang, Jack threw his things into his bag and watched Davey pack his books away before walking with him into the hallway and leading him to the front of the school. Race had disappeared with Spot, and Jack winked at him before being tugged outside towards a car.

He recognized Sarah in the driver’s seat, and as Davey opened the door for Jack she grinned at him before turning the car on as Davey climbed in front. Jack let his bag rest on the floor of the car as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“Hey Jack? We just have to stop to pick up our younger brother, just a heads up.” Sarah explained from the front seat, and Jack nodded in understanding. He didn’t want to admit that he was nervous, but he’d never been asked out on a date. He was always the one to do the asking.

“You okay Jack?” Davey’s voice cut through his thoughts and his head shot up.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m good.”

“Okay.” Davey chuckled, and Jack grinned before looking out the window at the passing buildings. The car eventually stopped outside an elementary school, a young boy with brown curls came bolting to the car and jumped in the back seat.

“Hey Les, this is-”

“We learned about dinosaurs today! Did ya know that some dinosaurs ate plants and all, but some ate  _ other dinosaurs _ ?”

“Sounds cool Les, but this-”

“And then we talked about how some of the dinosaurs could fly, and others could swim. There’s so many of them!”

The younger boy eventually noticed Jack sitting next to him and froze, before grinning and holding out a hand to Jack.

“I’m Les, I’m almost ten and I love animals and stuff.”

“Cool, I’m Jack. I’m Davey’s friend.”

They shook hands, and Les continued to talk the entire ride to where Jack and Davey were going out. As Sarah stopped the car, Les noticed they were not in fact at home.

“I’ll see you later Les, Jack and I are going to hang out here.”

“Oh…okay! See ya Jack!”

“Bye kid.” Jack said with a smile, before following Davey inside the building he didn’t recognize.

As they entered, Jack looked around and noticed some paintings framed on the walls. He immediately walked over to look at one, examining the image and admiring the accuracy in the brush strokes.

Davey came back over and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him inside the building. Jack followed in interest, stopping when he realized where they were. It was an art gallery, filled with beautiful paintings and sculptures.

“It’s all local art.” Davey explained, and Jack wandered to a landscape that caught his attention. “I thought you might like it here.”

Jack turned back to Davey, a grin spreading across his face.

“I love it Davey. But...you sure I ain’t gonna bore you?”

“Of course not.” the other boy chuckled, before turning him back towards the painting. “Tell me what you see.”

Jack examined the painting, explaining to Davey how the colours had been mixed to make the sunset and how the artist had used different brush strokes to make different textures.

Davey sat and listened earnestly. They spent a few hours like that, and when Sarah returned to drive Jack home, he felt at ease for the first time in a while. Davey was the main reason he even could relax, the boy’s presence just brought a sense of comfort to every situation.

The car stopped outside Medda’s house, and Jack let out a small sigh before climbing out of the car. He thanked Sarah before closing the car door, and as he turned to walk to the house, he heard the other door open.

Davey stood in front of him, an anxious look in his eyes. Jack smiled, wondering if he should hug the boy or just give his thanks.

Then Davey leaned forward and pressed their lips together, and Jack quickly wrapped his arms around the other boy as he kissed back. As they pulled apart, Jack grinned and kissed Davey’s cheek.

“G’night Davey. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, thanks for today.”

“Thank  _ you _ .” Jack emphasized by tapping Davey on the nose before making his way to the house.

He looked back to see Davey waiting outside the car, and waved before opening the door grinning, lips still buzzing from the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race gets into some trouble at the Refuge.


	19. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race gets into trouble with Snyder.
> 
> TW for misgendering and physical fighting

Spot had waited until Race and Albert had finished their practice after school, grinning when he saw the two boys stumbling out of the studio. Race ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug, and Albert came up behind to join in.

“I gotta get back.” Race muttered, and the other two boys nodded before beginning to walk with him towards the Refuge.

“I wish we didn’t have to take you back.” Spot grumbled as he walked, plucking Race’s bags from his hands.

“Awe, why ain’t you carryin’ mine?” Albert whined, and Spot rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss to Albert’s cheek.

“Because I know that pretty boy here is more tired, an’ he’s got a binder.”

Albert sighed in defeat before continuing to walk, trying to delay the inevitable as much as possible.

“Remember what I told ya, Bryan said if yous film and stuff, he can maybe get it shut down.” Albert said as they walked, and Race just shrugged.

“I’ll try. He don’t always act out though.”

Spot wrapped an arm around Race’s waist as they walked, and when they reached the Refuge he turned and pressed a kiss to Race’s lips before handing him back his bags with a sad smile.

“You need anything, you call. Got it?”

“Both of us.” Albert said firmly, and Race nodded before kissing Albert goodbye and walking up the steps to the ugly building. He glanced back to see both boys staring at him with worried looks, and he put on a brave smile before waving and opening the door.

As he entered, he could see something was happening in front of him. He tugged his phone from his pocket and moved to the side of the crowd to see a young boy getting punched to the floor. He quickly pressed the record button, being careful to not be in Snyder’s view as he filmed.

Other kids around him were doing the same. Ever since he brought the news back from Albert that they could get the Refuge shut down with evidence, kids had been very carefully collecting pictures and recordings of Snyder’s activities.

Race could tell that Snyder was letting up on the kid, and tucked his phone away as the man stood up and shouted up the stairs.

“Morris! Get you and your lazy brother down here and put this kid in isolation.”

Race’s blood turned to ice at the name. Morris came thumping down the stairs, with Oscar right behind him. They grabbed the kid off the floor and dragged him back upstairs, a door slammed and a lock clicked shut.

The group of kids scattered, and Race moved to the side of the room while Snyder stormed away to his office. Finch pulled him into a small group, who all compared their videos before sending them to Race’s phone. He stored his phone in his back pocket and sat with Finch to do his homework.

“So...you an’ Spot Conlon?”

Race looked up at Finch with a raised eyebrow.

“Word travels fast.”

“Bunch of the guys saw yous hugging after class.”

Race shrugged, turning back to his notebook and finishing his answer before looking back at Finch.

“Me, Spot and Albert.”

It was Finch’s turn to raise an eyebrow, but he shrugged and nodded before also going back to his homework.

Snyder burst into the room, his eyes furious as he looked around the room.

“Which one of you took my cigars?”

Race sniggered, wishing he had thought of such a feat. Snyder heard him and glared at him, marching over and lifting him by the front of his shirt.

“You did it then?”

“No, I wish I had.”

Snyder slapped Race across his face before releasing him, but Race knew he wasn’t done. He stepped back a bit, before he felt arms holding his in place.

“Might wanna stay here,  _ girlie _ .” Oscar Delancey whispered in his ear, but Race still struggled against the brothers who held him.

Snyder moved closer and kicked him in the stomach, causing Race to double over as the air was forced from his lungs and his chest burned at the emptiness. His vision was blurry as Synder’s fist collided with his jaw. His face turned with the hit, the pain causing him to shut his eyes. Another hit landed on the other cheek, and Race could taste blood in his mouth. He hoped he wasn’t missing any teeth.

Oscar and Morris’ grip on his arms loosened, and in one last struggle Race pulled his arms free and ran up the stairs. He grabbed his bags from under his bed, making his way to the window and climbing down the side of the building.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he was running, his breathing laboured as he rushed through the streets, ducking in and out of alleys and side streets. He couldn’t stop, not until he was so far they’d never find him.

His chest burned the longer he ran, but he couldn’t risk stopping and being caught by police or anyone else out in the street that could be on the look for him. Until he reached his destination, everyone else was a snitch or traitor. Fear rose up as he looked down every nook and cranny for someone who might grab him, but no one did, and he kept running until he finally felt safe enough to stop for a minute to breathe, before starting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Spot and Albert take care of Race.


	20. Albert/Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert discovers that Race ran away, he and Spot take care of Race when he finally makes it somewhere safe.

When Albert got back to his lodgehouse, he had collapsed onto a sofa and opened his textbook to try and study for an upcoming test. A few of the others sitting around had asked about him and his boyfriends, but he’d just waved them off and continued to study.

That was until Jack called him. He answered his phone and could hear more than one voice on the other end of the line.

“Jack?”

“Albert? Is Race with you?”

Albert froze, snapping his book shut and running to his bed to avoid the others. Once he was situated he spoke again.

“No, what the hell you on about?”

“The cops are here lookin’ for him. Saying he ran from Snyder.”

Panic was rising in Albert’s chest, and he began to pace around the bed.

“I’ll try and call him. He ain’t here Jack.”

“Okay, lemme know when you find him.”

Albert agreed before hanging up the phone and immediately calling Spot. The other boy picked up after a few rings, which was too long for Albert.

“Hey baby, you miss me already-”

“Race is gone.”

“What?”

“Jack jus’ called me, said the bulls are there lookin’ for Race.”

“Shit, Albert what do we do?”

“I don’t know, he ain’t here.”

Spot continued to curse on the other end of the phone, and Albert continued to pace around the room.

“I’m gonna call him.” Albert declared, and Spot muttered an agreement.

“Call me back then.” Spot asked, and Albert agreed before hanging up the phone.

Before he could call Race, Specs burst into the room and ran over to him.

“Finch called, said Racer ran away.”

“I know, I was gonna call him.”

“Don’t, he left his phone there. Finch has it kept safe, he’ll bring it tomorrow.”

Albert muttered out curses under his breath, before moving to pack an overnight bag, hoping Spot had more luck finding their boyfriend.

\---

When a knock came at the Brooklyn lodgehouse, Spot let out a small sigh of relief. He opened the door and engulfed the shivering Race in a hug, pulling him inside and into his separate bedroom.

“Pretty boy...what happened?” he asked softly, noticing the bruises forming on his boyfriend’s jaw and the blood in his mouth.

“Snyder soaked me real good.” Race muttered, and Spot handed him a small cloth for his mouth.

“I’m gonna call Albert. He’s real worried about you.”

Race nodded, letting Spot leave the room to make his call. Albert explained he was already on his way over, and then Spot moved back into his bedroom. He sat next to his boyfriend and moved to wrap an arm around him. But Race flinched away, and Spot tried to ignore the pain that flared in his chest at the movement.

“Pretty boy, what can I do?”

Race shrugged, not speaking and instead pulling the cloth from his mouth to check the bleeding. The cloth was spotted with blood, but nothing too serious. His cheek was bruised, and Spot noticed how one hand was gently resting over his stomach. He knelt in front of Race, looking up at his boyfriend.

“What happened here?”

“Kicked me.” Race mumbled, and Spot gently rested his hand on top of Race’s.

“Can I look?”

After a moment, Race nodded, laying back on Spot’s bed. He gently lifted his shirt and Spot moved closer to look. A dark bruise was blooming across Race’s abdomen, and Spot tried not to wince as he looked at it.

He frowned when he noted that Race was wearing his binder, knowing that the kick to his stomach had likely knocked the air out of him.

“Can you breathe Tony?”

“Been worse.” he muttered, and Spot grew more concerned.

Before he could do anything else the door opened and Albert came in, shutting the door behind him. He rushed to sit next to Race on the bed, bringing Race’s head into his lap and gently stroking his hair.

“Tony...I don’t wanna ask this…”

“Then don’t.” Race grumbled, and Albert scolded him quietly.

“You know your breathin’s bad ‘cause of your binder, yeah?”

“Whatever.”

Albert’s concern grew, and he began to gently plead with Race.

“Babe please, just until your breathing is better.”

Eventually, Race agreed with the promise of being able to wear one of Albert’s sweatshirts. Spot and Albert turned away to let Race remove the fabric from his body, and when he was ready both of them cuddled him on the bed.

“Sorry…” Race mumbled as they lay together, “I know it sucks to deal with me and my stupid problems.” Before Spot and Albert could argue, Race continued. “I know what yous gonna say, but don’t lie either. It’s harder to date a trans guy. I ain’t like you, I gotta do a lot more shit. An’ it ain’t nice, because yous gotta put up with it all. Me an’ my dysphoria and shit.”

Tears were rolling down Race’s face, and Spot cupped his face in his hands as he wiped them away.

“That ain’t true Tony. Yous just as much a boy as me and Albie, hell maybe even more. We ain’t puttin’ up with you, we both wanna take care of you.”

Albert gently wrapped an arm around Race’s torso, pressing soft kisses to his cheek and the back of his neck.

“Spot’s right babe, we wanna help.”

Race broke down into harder sobs, and both boys hushed his cries until he calmed down and snuggled between them, desperate for their touch.

“You’re so handsome Tony.” Albert whispered, pressing a light kiss to his forehead before looking at Spot and gesturing for the shorter boy to come closer.

Spot leaned over Race, accepting the kiss from Albert before laying back down and kissing Race himself.

“Both of yous is beautiful.” Spot said with a smile, and Race nodded softly.

“I don’ wanna go back.” Race whispered, terrified at the prospect of going back to the Refuge.

“You ain’t going to love.” Spot muttered, soothing Race’s worries as he calmed and became more and more tired.

“I got video…” Race said sleepily to Albert, who nodded in understanding, before the three of them got ready for bed and fell asleep cuddled up on Spot’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race copes with everything that happened the previous night before.


	21. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race discovers the supportive community he's had around him all along.

The next morning, Race was gently woken by Spot and Albert. He groaned softly as he stretched out across the bed, before getting up to get ready for school. Spot insisted on him wearing a sports bra over a binder, and in return he was rewarded with Spot’s hoodie for the day.

He snuggled into the hoodie on the bus ride, Albert resting his head on Spot’s shoulder as they sat together and watched the morning skyline of Manhattan pass by. Spot’s fingers slowly intertwined with Race’s the longer the bus ride went on.

When they got off the bus and continued walking to school, Race became more and more anxious. He knew the Delancey brothers would be at school, likely in search of him to continue his beating from the previous night.

Both of his boyfriends noticed his discomfort, and quickly moved so he was between them. He let out a slow breath, trying to relax as they entered the building. They stopped by Spot’s locker first, then Albert’s and finally Race’s. Jack and Davey were waiting outside Race’s locker, both incredibly nervous.

“Racer, Jesus don’t do that shit again.” Jack muttered as he hugged Race, and Davey quickly looked over his bruised cheek and jaw. When he determined it wasn’t too bad, he released Race and smiled reassuringly.

“If you need a place, I’m sure we can make room at my place.”

“I can take care of my own boyfriend Jacobs.” Spot said, wrapping an arm around Race as they stood together.

A voice called out to Race from down the hall, and he grinned when he saw Finch holding his backpack and phone. He ran to his friend, slinging the bag over his shoulder and hugging Finch.

“Thanks.”

“Of course, you got the whole Refuge talkin’. Snyder was up all night lookin’ for ya.”

Race shuffled his feet nervously, looking to the floor as he thought about the previous night.

“Them Delancey brothers here today?”

Finch sighed and nodded, before pulling out his phone and handing it to Race. He glanced down and winced when he saw a video of his beating the previous night.

“Other kids got it too...we’ll send them to ya if you want.”

Race bit his lip, before nodding in agreement and walking with Finch back to where more of his friends had gathered around his locker. Albert immediately pulled him into a hug, Spot keeping a hand on his back.

He and Albert walked to their dance class with their friends, Albert keeping a steady eye on Race as they warmed up and began practicing the choreography their teacher had been instructing them with for the last week.

The teacher was walking around as they practiced separately, pausing when she noticed Race’s face. Her eyes widened slightly, and Race could see Albert immediately move closer to listen to their conversation.

“Are you feeling okay Race?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry ‘bout me Miss.”

“Okay, well if you need a break, just let me know.”

With that she walked away, knowing that if Race didn’t say anything then she couldn’t do much. Albert moved next to Race and they practiced together for the remainder of the class.

Spot was waiting outside the dance studio for both of them, and they walked Race to his next class with a kiss and a promise to pick him up afterwards. He couldn’t stop smiling throughout his class, just the idea that his boyfriends were looking out for him made him feel much safer than he had the entire school year thus far.

Both boys were waiting patiently outside the class when lunch rolled around, and Race greeted both with hugs and kisses as they walked to the cafeteria. Before they made it however, a voice rang down the hallway.

“You little shit!”

Spot spun immediately to face Oscar Delancey as he marched down the hall.

“What did ya just say?”

Albert’s arms encircled Race, and he pulled him to the side of the hallway.

“I said, I want the little shit to come over here.”

“Fuck you.” Spot growled, his fists clenched by his sides.

“What you gonna do about it?”

“ _ He _ is not going to do anything.” Spot froze at the voice, immediately backing away from Oscar and towards Race and Albert. “I’ve already given you and your brother several chances Mr. Delancey. But seeing as you insist on threatening students in my school, then it seems suspension might be in order.”

Principal Roosevelt marched away with a wink towards the three boys, and Oscar red in the face. Spot walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt, pushing him against the wall.

“You don’t fuck with my boy. Unless you want all of Brooklyn on you and your brother's ass. Got it?”

Oscar nodded before running down the hall, and Spot sighed before turning back to his boyfriends.

“Let’s go eat lunch, yeah?”

They nodded, Race pressing a light kiss to Spot’s cheek, then Albert’s. The three made their way to the cafeteria and sat with the group, Race picked at his food despite Albert and Spot’s best efforts.

“When are ya meetin’ with Bryan?” Race asked Albert softly, shuffling his food around his plate.

“Tonight, why?”

“Take this,” he handed his phone to his boyfriend, “it’s got all the video and photos from the other kids. Give it to him for as long as he needs.”

Albert nodded firmly, pressing a kiss to the top of Race’s head before pointing to the food on his plate. Race obliged and ate a bite, resulting in praises from both boys which made him blush.

\---

As he curled into Spot’s bed that night, Race’s mind wandered to the confrontation earlier that day. Oscar and Morris had both been given suspension, so they wouldn’t be at school for the rest of the week to bother him. He worried about Albert, and the meeting he had with Bryan that evening. He was worrying about a lot of things.

Spot entered the room, carrying a small box of take-out food from the common area. Race took it and ate slowly, snuggling into Spot as the other boy sat with him and gently rubbed a hand up and down his back.

“Did you hear from Albie?”

“Nothin’ yet pretty boy, give it time.”

Race nodded, letting Spot take the fork from him and feed him as they cuddled. Suddenly, Spot’s phone went off and they both jumped before Spot answered it.

“Albert? What is it?”

“Bryan said with the evidence, they can start lookin’ into it. Racer yous safe, I promise.” Race let out a sigh of relief, hugging Spot as Albert continued. “They’s gonna shut down the Refuge to investigate, yous gonna be with a new family.”

“Thank you Albie.” Race managed to get out, small tears forming in his eyes at the elation that he wouldn’t have to go back to Snyder.

“Now you two don’t go an’ have fun without me now.” Albert warned, and both boys agreed with a small chuckle before ending the call to sleep, cuddling in each other’s arms as they dreamed the night away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David and Jack prepare a surprise for Race.


	22. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Jack help Medda with a plan, then make a plan of their own.

When David had been invited over to Jack’s house, he had expected a chill time with his boyfriend, maybe a movie. Instead he was assisting in setting up a new bedroom, and as he sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by furniture pieces, he watched Jack fiddle with a screwdriver.

“Who’s the room for anyways?”

Jack froze, looking up at David then back down to the bed frame he was assembling.

“Racetrack.”

“Really? Isn’t he staying with Spot?”

“For now, but with the Refuge bein’ closed an’ all...Medda wants to take him in.”

David nodded to himself, continuing to assemble the wardrobe he had been assigned.

“Don’t tell Racer though. Medda’s been trying to get him for years but they never let her until now. I don’t wanna spoil her surprise.”

“I promise.” David said, holding out his pinkie to Jack. His boyfriend linked his finger with David’s and nodded before returning to his task.

They continued to build furniture in peace, David eventually taking his phone out and playing some music to help them pass the time. Jack casually bobbed his head along as he continued building, and David leaned forward to press a kiss to Jack’s lips.

Jack grinned and kissed him back, bringing his free hand up to cup David’s face as their lips met over and over again. When they finally split apart, Jack sighed before kissing David’s forehead and going back to his work.

When they finally finished putting the bedroom together, Jack looked around and nodded to himself. David didn’t feel so certain, the room felt pretty empty to him.

“Is that all you’re getting him?”

“Anything else’ll be overwhelming. He’s comin’ from the Refuge, Davey. He’s been sharing a bed with two other guys, plus another two or three in the bunk above. Havin’ his own room, let alone his own furniture, can be too much.”

David nodded in understanding, before moving with Jack from the bedroom out to the living room to cuddle on the couch together. As they sat there, with Medda’s drama show playing in the background, David felt content.

Until his phone went off, causing him to nearly jump off the couch in shock. He answered the phone, sitting next to Jack as he did so.

“Hello?”

“Dave, hi, I need a favour.” his twin answered from the other end.

“Okay...what is it?”

“I...um...I may have let it slip that I’m not single and now mom and dad want to meet my partner...except they think it’s a guy.”

“Sarah...you’re an idiot.”

“I know!” Sarah groaned, and David could hear her flop against her pillows. “But, like...what if you say you’re dating Katherine, I’ll say I’m dating Jack, and we can sleep over? Like mom and dad won’t let us sleep with our partners, so Jack and you will have to share and Kath and I will have to. It’ll be perfect!”

David looked over at Jack, who had raised an eyebrow at hearing Sarah’s words.

“Give me a second.” David muttered, covering the microphone to talk to Jack. “I assume you heard all that.”

“Yeah...is your family that bad?”

“Um, yeah they are. Is it okay with you?”

“Sleepover with you, just have to pretend to date Sarah? Sure, why not?”

“Thank you.” David muttered, kissing Jack quickly before putting the phone back to his ear. “Alright Sarah, deal. You’ve got to tell me more about Katherine then.”

“Yeah, whatever. We’ll talk when you get home, have fun with Jack!”

Sarah ended the call and David collapsed into Jack’s side, cuddling up to his boyfriend as he momentarily regretted accepting his sister’s offer.

“So...wanna tell me about Sarah more?” Jack teased, and he groaned softly.

“No...want to spend time with you.” David muttered, and Jack nodded before threading his fingers through his hair to calm him.

“Okay, but we can still talk about her. I’ll tell ya about Kath if ya want.”

“You know Katherine? How?”

“Yeah I know her, she’s my ex.”

David pulled away to look at Jack with wide eyes.

“Isn’t that super awkward then? I can call it off, Sarah will be fine with it. I’ll just-”

Jack stopped him by plucking the phone from his hands. David opened his mouth to complain, but Jack quickly leaned forward and kissed him, silencing any further comments.

“It’s fine Davey, Kath and I parted on good terms. She was just more into girls an’ all. Besides, I couldn’t keep up good face with her father.”

“Who’s her father?”

“Pulitzer, ya damn teacher there.”

David’s eyes widened, his mind searching for words.

“Is that why he hates you?”

Jack laughed, ruffling David’s hair before stretching his arms above his head and considering his words.

“Nah, it’s probably part of it, but he an’ I just don’t get along. He’s a jerk. Always acts better ‘cause he got money and stuff.”

David nodded in agreement before sitting up and turning to face Jack.

“What do you want to know about Sarah, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race is placed with his new family.


	23. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race discovers who his new family is.

Race had not seen his social worker in a long time. So on Friday as he cuddled in bed with his boyfriends, he was shocked to say the least when her picture appeared.

“Hannah?” he asked, getting up from his boyfriends to talk across the room.

“Oh good, you’re alive. I’m here with Mr. Snyder and he says he hasn’t seen you in days.”

“I’m fine Hannah, seriously.”

“Antonio please don’t do this now. I’m here to take you to your new family.”

He sighed, glancing over to where Spot and Albert were chatting on the bed.

“Can I bring a few people with me?”

“I can only fit three in my car.”

“That’s all I need.”

“Fine, now please tell me where you are.”

\---

Hannah arrived minutes later, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel as Race and his boyfriends walked out to the car. The minute he sat down, she began her lecture.

“Antonio, you know how dangerous that was! I know Mr. Snyder is not the most wonderful person to be around, but at the time he was your legal guardian. Running away like that was not the right choice to make and you know that.”

“He got beat up for nothin’, an’ yous callin’ him irresponsible?” Spot’s voice raised from the back seat.

Hannah’s eyes flashed with a pain that Race recognized. She knew how bad Snyder had been, the system hadn’t left her with a choice at the time.

“Spot, it’s alright.” Race muttered, smiling at the shorter boy. “I ain’t goin’ back.”

“You’re damn right about that.” Albert said, his hand intertwining with Spot’s as they sat together.

“All the children from the Refuge are being moved to new families. Some are old enough to enter lodge houses, but most of you are being put in houses.”

“Temporarily?”

“That all depends I guess.” Hannah said with a sad smile.

The car turned down a familiar street, and Race raised an eyebrow as he looked out the window to see where they were.

“Hey, Jack an’ Crutchie don’t live too far from here.” he said as Hannah continued to drive, and she glanced over to him.

“Well, I’m glad you’ll have friends nearby.” She stopped the car, rustling through her bags to get papers and whatnot together. “Let’s go then. The sooner, the better right?”

Race nodded, climbing out of the car along with Albert and Spot. He watched Hannah get out of the car, and before he could turn around he heard a familiar voice.

“Racer! C’mon over here.”

He spun around to see Jack sprinting out of the house, engulfing him in a hug. Race grinned, letting Jack pick him up for a moment before setting him on the ground and nodding to Albert and Spot.

“Jack! Give the boy some space he just got here!” Medda’s voice rang from the porch, and Jack pulled away for Race to realize they had parked right in front of the familiar house.

“Hello!” Hannah said cheerily, walking past the boys up to Medda. “Are you Ms. Medda Larkin?”

“I am, I assume we have things to discuss.”

“Yes, indeed. Antonio, would you come with me?”

“Oh, Tony can be here with his friends if he wants.” Medda said, her voice making Race grin before running up to her and hugging her, blinking small tears from his eyes.

“Thank you Ms. Medda.”

“Of course dear,” she said with a smile, “now why don’t you and your  _ friends _ help you set up your room?”

\---

The revelation that Race would not only be living with Jack and Crutchie, but that he had his  _ own room _ was nothing short of a miracle to the boy. Spot and Albert were helping him unpack his few belongings, as he gazed around the room in shock at the fact that he had a bed and furniture to himself.

Spot moved closer to Race, who was frozen in place, and gently pulled him into a hug.

“You okay, pretty boy?”

Race nodded, letting Spot guide him to his bed and sit between his two boyfriends. Albert pressed a light kiss to Race’s cheek, and Race immediately pulled both boys down with him onto the bed.

“Don’t go.” he said softly, and both Spot and Albert moved closer to him, reassuring him with their presence and light kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

_ I don’t deserve such nice guys. _

Race froze as the thought passed through his head, trying to keep the tears back. Unfortunately, he was overwhelmed by the situation, and the tears sprung freely from his eyes.

Both of his boyfriends looked at him worriedly, but Race couldn’t stop the tears now that they had started.

“Hey...what’s wrong?” Albert asked softly, wiping the tears from Race’s cheek.

“Just...don’t deserve all this.” Race gestured around the room, and then to each of the boys. “Yous both got each other, but you been takin’ care of me so much. You two ain’t got much time to yourself...an’ I know it ain’t been easy doin’ so much for me.”

Spot and Albert looked speechless, both looking from each other to Race, before Spot finally pulled Race into a tight hug, Albert bringing his arms around Race from behind.

“Pretty boy, you listen to me.” Spot said firmly, tilting Race’s face up to meet Spot’s eyes. “You ain’t no burden. We don’t deserve you, how amazing you are. Always so supportive an’ loving.”

“Spotty and I got lots of time together. The point of all this is that the three of us get together. We’s dating you too Race. Of course we gonna take care of ya.” Albert continued, Spot nodding before smiling at Albert.

Race sniffled once before wiping his eyes and giving each boy a soft kiss. He smiled and sat up, pulling Albert into a tight hug, then Spot.

“Thank you.” he whispered, and both boys nodded before pulling him back down onto the mattress to cuddle.

A knock on the door made Race jump up, and Medda pushed the door open slightly.

“Boys? Are you coming out for dinner?”

“Yes Ms. Medda.” Race said quickly, and she opened the door fully to let them out of the room.

“Tony, just Medda is fine now okay?”

Race nodded, it was habitual at this point. He’d spent so much time in rough homes that he wasn’t sure how to respond to the love and kindness that the house radiated.

“Your boyfriends are welcome too.” Medda said with a grin, and Race blushed while Spot and Albert smirked.

“Dinner sounds great.” Spot said, before escorting Race to the table, Albert hot on their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David, Sarah, Jack and Katherine spend the night at the Jacobs house.


	24. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret double date at the Jacobs house.

When Jack arrived at the Jacobs’ house, it took most of David’s self control to not jump his boyfriend. Instead he watched Sarah hug him at the door and bring him inside to introduce him to their parents.

David wasn’t jealous per se, however he hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time with Jack outside of school for the past week. Medda had needed help painting a new backdrop for her theater, and it had also served as excuses to get Race out of the house. The younger boy didn’t do much except go to school and go home, so Medda thought the theater would be good for him.

Esther’s voice snapped David out of his thoughts when he heard her say his name.

“David will show you where you’ll be sleeping. You’re with him for the night, if that’s alright with you.”

“Perfectly fine ma’am.” Jack said with a grin, and let David lead him upstairs to his bedroom.

Once the bedroom door shut, Jack pinned David against the wall and kissed him hard. His hands rested on David’s hips as he held him in place, nipping at his bottom lip and kissing him passionately.

As they pulled apart, David gasped before smiling and pecking Jack once more on the mouth.

“Missed you too babe.”

“God, Davey. Kissin’ you is so nice.”

“Mmhmm, is that all?”

“Of course not,” Jack muttered as he moved closer to David once more, “but we ain’t got time for me to go through everything.”

With that, Jack made his way back downstairs. David groaned in frustration and slumped against the wall. The doorbell rang, and he made his way downstairs to see Sarah bringing Katherine inside.

He walked downstairs and hugged her gingerly, smiling sadly at her as they pulled apart and he moved towards the kitchen to introduce her to his parents.

“Mom, Dad. This is Katherine.”

“Lovely to meet you dear.” Esther said with a smile, and Mayer nodded from the table where he was sitting.

“Uh, Sarah? You want to show her where you’ll be sleeping?”

“Oh, yeah!” Sarah said, grinning as she led Katherine upstairs.

Jack and David collapsed onto the couch, remembering to leave a distance between them that they both hated with a passion. Sarah and Katherine came downstairs and took up the spaces between the boys, all of them sharing knowing glances as Esther came in to announce dinner.

\---

Jack collapsed on David’s bed with a laugh, while the other boy blushed furiously as he locked his bedroom door. He sat next to his boyfriend, who was still laughing as he rolled on the mattress.

“It’s not that funny.” David muttered as he sat with Jack, who let out one last chuckle before cuddling into his side.

“You said you met Kath in her father’s class?”

“It’s realistic?”

“Sure yeah, still funny as hell.”

David groaned before playfully hitting Jack’s arm, then falling into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Is Race doing okay at your place?”

“Mmhmm, jus’ a lot to be gettin’ used to.”

“I guess.” David said quietly. “You’d know more than I.”

“Medda got me an’ Crutchie out a few years ago. But...yeah. It ain’t easy.”

David smiled sadly, before a knock on the door sent them both scattering away from each other. Esther opened the door, David glancing up at her from his phone.

“Good night boys.”

“Night, mom.”

“Good night Mrs. Jacobs.” Jack chimed in from across the room where he had perched on David’s desk chair.

The door closed and both boys let out a breath they had been holding. Jack chuckled as they climbed back into bed, and David wrapped his arm around Jack.

As they cuddled together, Jack leaned up and pressed a kiss to David’s lips. David hummed against his lips, returning the kiss.

Jack’s hand cupped David’s cheek, and he leaned into the touch. As they pulled apart, their eyes met and Jack sighed as he grinned.

“God, you’re beautiful Davey.”

“You’re just as gorgeous Jackie.”

Jack’s hand brushed aside a strand of David’s hair, and his eyes scanned over all of David’s form.

“What are you thinking?” David asked softly.

“I wanna paint you.” Jack whispered, his fingers running over David’s face. Jack’s thumb brushed across his lips, and David pressed a light kiss to it as he paused.

“Paint me, huh?”

“Yeah, I need a model for art class.”

David blushed, looking down to the blankets.

“Okay…”

“For sure?”

“Yeah,” David chuckled, “for sure.”

Jack grinned, kissing David once more before getting up to change into his sleep clothes. David glanced over at his boyfriend as he casually tugged off his shirt, and didn’t get to look away in time for Jack to spin around.

“Like what you see?”

“I...um...well I-”

“It’s fine Davey. You can look.” Jack winked, and David blushed. “As long as I get a good look at you for my art project.”

“Shut up.” David said, but continued to blush all the same. It was going to be a long night for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race tries to adapt to life in his new house.


	25. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race struggles to adapt to his new life, and Medda is the best mom in the world.

The morning sun crept in through the window, and Race let out a small groan as he stretched across his bed. He froze slightly, the space somewhat overwhelming. Quickly, he curled in onto himself and sighed.

“Tony dear?” Medda’s voice rang from the other side of the door. “I’m just going out to pick up Jack from Davey’s house. Breakfast is waiting for you.”

Race gently sat up, tugging on a large sweatshirt and a pair of Albert’s gym shorts that he had stolen from the red-head.

He opened his phone, taking a quick picture before rising from his bed and leaving his bedroom. A yawn escaped his lips as he entered the kitchen, where Crutchie was sitting with a plate next to him waiting for Race.

“Sleep alright?” Crutchie asked as he sat to eat.

“I guess. Still a lot of bed for me.”

“I know.” Crutchie said, smiling sadly. “But you know...you do deserve it.”

Race shrugged, eating small bites of his breakfast.

“You don’t have to eat…not if ya don’t want to.”

Race nodded, pushing the plate away from him. Crutchie stood from the table, Race following him into the family room. They collapsed onto the large couch, Crutchie turning the television on and glancing over at Race.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Just, ain’t used to it all yet. Don’t wanna let Medda down.” Race muttered, picking at the skin under his fingernails.

“Racer...Medda knows it takes time. Jack and me didn’t just change. It took ages.”

Race nodded, electing to watch whatever was on the screen to distract himself. Crutchie sighed before also watching the screen.

The front door burst open, Race jumping up to pull his legs into his chest as he sat on the couch. Jack flew into the room, bag in hand, and collapsed on the chair next to Crutchie.

Medda glanced in the room, shaking her head at Jack before looking in the kitchen and noticing Race’s mostly uneaten breakfast.

“Tony, can you come here for a moment?”

_ You’re in for it now. She’ll hit you like Snyder did. _

Race was nearly shaking as he walked into the kitchen, Medda smiling softly at him as he sat at the table.

“Did you want me to make you something else to eat?” Race blinked in confusion, and she gently rested a hand on top of his. “What do you feel like eating?”

“I...uh...I ain’t very hungry Ms. Medda.”

“That’s alright dear, just say next time.” Race nodded, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “And Tony? Remember, Medda is just fine.”

“Sorry…” Race whispered, leaving the kitchen and making his way to his bedroom. He opened the window, leaning out to light a cigarette and inhale the smoke that calmed his nerves.

Medda didn’t like his smoking, Jack had warned him after he moved in. Both had spent time on the back patio having a smoke when she had been out, and the older boy had taken the blame for it when she returned and they both still smelled of the smoke.

Now he had taken the extra precaution of smoking out the window, and being sure to get as little of the scent on his body as possible.

He did like living with them all, he couldn’t deny that. It was just a large shift for his brain to make. He slept on his own, he had options on what to eat, when to eat. There were always snacks in the cupboard, clothes in his wardrobe and a reassuring hug whenever necessary. Nothing like the Refuge.

A knock on the door made him throw the cigarette to the ground outside and shut the window. Medda opened the door as he managed to sit on the bed, and she let out a small chuckle before closing the door behind her.

“May I?” Medda asked, gesturing to the bed. Race nodded once, and she sat next to him. She smoothed out her skirt, before looking at him expectedly. He shuffled to sit closer to her. “I don’t mind if you desperately need a cigarette Tony, I just wish you wouldn’t hide it. They’re addictive, and I’ve spent the last few years working to help Jack quit.”

Race looked at his hands in shame. Of course she had figured out what he had been doing.

“Just...helps with stress.”

“Anything else help with your stress?”

“Spot an’ Albie.”

Medda hummed in acknowledgement, smiling at the blush creeping up Race’s cheeks.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Dunno.” Race shrugged, adjusting his sweater as it slipped down his shoulder.

A brief silence fell over the room, before Medda cleared her throat and spoke again.

“How would you feel about legally changing your name?”

Race’s head shot up to look at her in shock, his mind processing her words much slower than he would have liked.

“For real?”

“Yes, Tony. Hannah and I were discussing it the other day. She’s working to obtain a court order so we can make the change. Would that help you feel less stressed?”

Race nodded, biting his lip to hold back the tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes.

“I know it isn’t much dear, but surgeries are currently off the table. Too long of a process without a complete medical history for you. But I was also looking into the possibility of getting hormone therapy for you, Hannah said she would help me find options that would yield the best results.”

Before Medda could continue her explanations, Race leapt forward and wrapped his arms around her in the tightest hug he could manage. She let out a soft chuckle, pulling him into a soft hug.

“Thank you Medda.” Race whispered, tears gently falling down his cheeks.

“You’re welcome dear. Now,” she pulled away to wipe his tears, “come and eat some breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David models for Jack's art class.


	26. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David keeps his promise to Jack, and talks with Sarah and Katherine about his relationship.

Monday arrived and David was nervous. He knew he was modelling for Jack in his art class today, but he wasn’t sure exactly what his boyfriend would want him to do. He also didn’t like the thought of skipping class to help his boyfriend. But in the end, he knew it would be fine.

As lunch drew to a close, Jack stood from the table and pulled David away sending Race a wink. David rolled his eyes and let Jack pull him towards their art history class. He opened the door and David almost didn’t recognize the room.

Desks had been pulled into groups of four scattered around the room. Small easels were propped on the desks, and Jack pulled David to a cluster in the back of the room.

“Sit here.” Jack pointed to a chair next to the desk, and David did as his boyfriend asked.

“Can you really paint me in just one period?”

“We’ll find out. Probably not, but I can get outlines and stuff done.” Jack muttered as he crouched in front of a low cupboard. He gently removed a canvas from the cupboard, then pulled a few small bottles of paint. The canvas already had some pencil markings across it, and David glanced at them trying to discern what they were.

“I started an outline of you from a picture.” Jack said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “It ain’t doing you justice. Need the real thing here to paint.”

David watched in earnest as Jack positioned him to sit and set the paints next to him. He tugged a pencil from his backpack and began running it over the canvas.

“Don’t move Davey, need to get your outline done.”

David nodded, smiling as he sat there and let Jack sketch his outline on the stretched fabric.

Jack glanced from David to the painting, biting his lip in concentration. David couldn’t help but admire how his boyfriend looked when he was focused. His hands flowed across the canvas, the sound of the pencil scratching calmed the pair as the teacher and other students entered the room.

“Wanna take a picture? It’ll last longer.” Jack quipped, winking at David. He blushed and looked to the floor before Jack’s fingers appeared under his chin. “Look up, I still have to draw.”

The blush spread further across David’s face, but he kept his face up to allow Jack to continue his work.

“I’m sure a picture wouldn’t capture everything, like you said.” David muttered, and Jack suddenly blushed as well.

“Well, then I guess you gotta learn to paint.”

“Never, I’ll just admire from here. Keep a mental picture.”

“You do that then.” Jack grinned, leaning over to press a light kiss to David’s cheek before continuing.

They sat in silence for a while, until Jack felt confident he could continue the piece without David sitting perfectly still. While he wouldn’t admit it, David was secretly pleased because that meant he could watch Jack paint instead of sit there.

Jack mixed together a few simple colours for the backdrop, the paint already getting on his hands as he picked up his first brush.

His hands moved slowly across the canvas, the brush spreading the mixture of colours as David watched with wide eyes. Jack was completely focused on the task at hand, and this allowed David to examine his boyfriend in detail.

Jack’s jaw was set as he painted, his eyes focused and narrow as he watched every movement on the canvas. His hand that wasn’t holding the paintbrush was resting under his chin as he moved close to the fabric to examine his work. David had never seen anyone more beautiful.

“I’ll paint myself for ya so you can stare all day.” Jack grinned, glancing up at David who immediately looked away.

“I’d rather look at the real thing all day.”

“I can arrange that.”

Both boys chuckled, before David knelt on the floor to be closer to Jack’s eye level. His boyfriend prepared a new set of paints, but before his brush touched the canvas he pressed a kiss to David’s cheek.

“Let me see the clothes you’re wearin’ again.” Jack said, and David moved to the side so Jack could look him over.

“Wouldn’t want to forget those.” David mumbled.

“Nude portraits I charge for.” Jack winked, and David knew he was blushing redder than Albert’s hair.

As the period drew to an end, David helped the other students rearrange the desks for their art history period. Jack left his canvas to dry, and Race burst into the room with a flourish.

“Pretty boy! Without a kiss?” Spot called from the hall, and Race froze before running out the door to give his boyfriends kisses.

David chuckled as he shook his head, sitting with Jack in their usual seats.

“What about you,  _ pretty boy _ ?” Jack asked, tilting his head at David. He rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips.

“Better?”

“Much.” Jack responded with a hum of appreciation.

“Well good, because you’re not getting anymore until the period is over.”

“Babe…” Jack whined, but David just chuckled as he pulled his books from his bag.

\---

That afternoon, David found himself sprawled across Sarah’s bed with her and Katherine sitting next to him. Katherine’s head rested on Sarah’s shoulder as they talked in earnest about their days and something exciting that had happened at school.

David was on his phone, looking through his pictures of him and Jack. There weren’t many, mostly because David was terrified of his parents finding his phone and discovering their secret. But there were a few, and David treasured those.

“Missing him already?” Sarah teased, and David shut his phone off.

“Jack’s a nice guy. You’re lucky.” Katherine said quietly, and David bit his lip before rolling over to look at the girls.

“What was he like? When you two were together?”

“Jack is...confident. But when he’s with someone he loves he’s kind, protective. He needs someone to keep him in check. I just fed into whatever he wanted to do, I think that’s one of the reasons we didn’t work. Sure I challenged him on his opinions, but it wasn’t what he needed.”

David nodded, smiling and squeezing Katherine’s hand in reassurance.

“I’m not mad that you two dated or anything. I just want to know...if there’s something I’m missing or something I could do better.”

“No Dave. You’re doing great. Jack and you work so well together. I haven’t seen him this happy in ages.”

“And if either of you hurt each other, we have the right to kill you.” Sarah joked as she kissed the top of Katherine’s head.

David rolled his eyes, playfully batting at Sarah as she laughed. Katherine grinned before glancing at the door as they all heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

She immediately moved to rest her head in David’s lap, their fingers intertwining. The door opened and Esther peeked her head in the room.

“All good up here? I’m going to pick Les up from his practice.”

“Yeah, we’ll take Katherine home soon.” Sarah responded, and Esther nodded with a smile before shutting the door again and they all let out a collective breath.

“I hate sneaking like this.” David grumbled, and both girls gave him a sympathetic look.

A silence fell over the three of them, and they sat together for a minute before they heard the front door slam shut and they all jumped.

“It’ll be alright soon Dave.” Sarah said, patting his shoulder before inviting Katherine to rest in her lap. “Want to explain what’s going on with Race, Spot and Albert there?”

David chuckled as he adjusted his sitting position, nodding as the girls got comfortable and listened to his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Delancey brothers make a mistake in messing with Spot Conlon.


	27. Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Delancey brothers learn to not mess with the King of Brooklyn.

Spot felt great as he left school, kissing his boyfriends goodbye before making his way to catch the bus to Brooklyn. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, and he was glad he got to share his time with such lovely boys.

Unfortunately, two not lovely boys were waiting for him at his bus stop, and he immediately tensed up with fists clenched. The Delancey brothers grinned as the bus pulled up to the stop, gesturing for Spot to get on first.

He climbed onto the bus, finding an isolated seat and tugging his phone from his pocket. He knew his lodgemates had already returned from school, and dialed his second-in-commands’ number.

“Spot? What is it?”

“I need yous and a few others to meet me at the bus stop. I got the boys who hurt Racer here with me. Followin’ me to Brooklyn.”

“Well they’re fuckin’ stupid.”

“Let’s prove it once and for all, yeah?”

“Yeah, see ya there Spot.”

“Thanks Hot Shot.”

He hung up the phone, glaring at the brothers who sat a few rows in front of him. He knew what they wanted, but they wouldn’t be getting much more than a good beating stepping foot in his territory.

When the bus pulled up to his stop, he quickly got off and moved towards a side street, the brothers hot on his tail.

"How's your lil trannie boyfriend? Y'all a bunch of queers?" Oscar shouted, and Spot clenched his jaw to not shout back a response. 

Instead he kept walking towards the street, and as soon as he turned the corner he grinned. Hot Shot was waiting along with four other Brooklyn boys, all of them itching for a fight. Spot turned to watch the Delancey brothers storm into the street and freeze, and he grinned.

"Wanna say that shit about my boyfriend again?"

The boys shuffled in place, and two more boys appeared behind them, trapping their arms and holding them in place. Hot Shot and the other boys moved forward. They started punching and kicking both boys, Spot watching as they groaned and grunted in pain.

He finally stepped forward and all the boys stepped back. Oscar and Morris dropped to the ground and Spot knelt next to them.

"If you threaten me or either of my boyfriends again, I won't stop them next time. If you or your filthy uncle touch either of them, I will kill you. Now, don't come to Brooklyn again. Understood?" Both boys nodded furiously, and Spot nodded once. "Beat it."

\---

As the Brooklyn lodgehouse finished their dinner, a loud knock came from the front door. He opened the door to find Albert and Race waiting on the doorstep.

"Hey!” Spot said, surprised to see them both.

Race pushed past him to get inside, and Albert tugged his shirt collar to get him to follow them. He swallowed once, trying to keep his cool. Spot Conlon did not get nervous.

They didn’t stop until they reached Spot’s bedroom, Albert closing the door behind him while Race stood close to the bed with a furious look.

“Racer, look I can-”

“Don’t start Sean.” Spot’s blood ran cold. Race never called him by his real name unless he was truly pissed off. “Look, I know you wants to protect me, but them Delancey brothers had left me alone. But you come in an’ starts sluggin’ them, now they ain’t ever gonna leave us alone.”

“Tony, they followed me here.”

Albert stepped forward, pulling both of his boyfriends towards the bed. Once all three were sitting comfortably, he turned to look at Spot.

“Spotty, I believe you. We was just hangin’ out after practice when Specs came in and said he saw them brothers leavin’ Brooklyn all beat up.”

“Albie I told ya, they followed me after school. My boys were there to help protect me, and Race…” he paused to look at the blonde, “they ain’t never gonna bother us again.”

“For sure?”

“For sure, now, can I maybe get a hug from either of yous?”

Albert and Race both nearly jumped on him, pulling him down onto the bed between the two of them in a tight embrace. He smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks as they lay together.

“‘m sorry Spot.” Race mumbled, and Spot ruffled his hair.

“It’s okay pretty boy, yous was just worried. I get it.”

“Next time, call or text or summthin’.” Albert mumbled into Spot’s shoulder as he curled into Spot’s side.

Spot nodded in agreement, before moving the three of them to be properly situated on the bed, both of his boyfriends cuddling into his sides as he pressed light kisses to the tops of their heads.

“I could get used to this.” Race whispered, and Albert chuckled as he reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Maybe one day.” Spot said quietly, and Race looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You mean that?”

“Yeah Spot, you mean that?” Albert asked, suddenly interested.

Spot smiled, kissing them both once more before letting his mind wander slightly. He thought about how nice it would be to live permanently with his boyfriends, to know they were home with him, protected and loved. He wanted that, and he knew the other two boys did as well.

"Yeah I mean it. Wanna get a place for just us. Wanna spend time with you alone."

Race sighed in content as he rested his head on Spot's chest.

"I think we all want time  _ alone _ ." Albert said with a knowing smirk.

Race shifted uncomfortably, and both Spot and Albert looked at him in concern. 

"What's wrong pretty boy?"

"Just...dunno how I feel about all that."

"You don't have to know Racer… we won't do nothing until you're ready." Albert said, his voice laced with apology and guilt.

"Okay...sorry."

Spot pulled Race over to cuddle between the pair, and both him and Albert wrapped their arms around him.

"Don't be sorry love."

"Ain't got nothin' to be sorry for."

Race nodded in understanding, curling into his boyfriends' touch.

"What do you think about us looking for a place when school's done?" Spot asked, trying to change the topic and cheer his partners up.

Both boys lit up at the prospect, and spent the majority of the night discussing plans and ideas for the future. When Medda arrived to drive Race home, all three felt more secure and safe in their relationship than they had mere hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David and Sarah are confronted by their parents.


	28. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Sarah's relationships are exposed to their parents.

When David arrived home to complete silence, he knew something was wrong. Les was sitting on the stairs, a terrified look in his eyes as he glanced from David to the closed door of the kitchen.

He moved closer to his younger brother, who immediately threw his arms around him. He hugged Les, sitting on the stairs with him.

“What happened Les?”

“Mom and Dad are real mad. Something with Sarah and you.”

David froze, before nodding and giving Les one more reassuring hug and moving towards the closed door of the kitchen.

As he pushed the door open, he saw Sarah sitting at the table with Esther across from her while Mayer paced around the room. He stepped inside, his father pausing to point to an empty seat next to Sarah. David sat quietly, glancing at Sarah who just shrugged.

“So,” Mayer began, “how’s Katherine?”

David opened his mouth to respond, but Mayer shook his head and pointed at Sarah. Both siblings froze, glancing at each other before Sarah tried to form a response.

“Um, she’s good I guess?”

“And you,” Mayer turned to David, “how is Jack?”

“Good, I guess. You should really ask Sar…”

“I think the lies can be put to rest.” Esther said quietly, and the twins both immediately fell silent.

Mayer began pacing again, and the tension in the room grew the longer the silence remained.

“Katherine’s father called us.” Esther finally said, and David sucked in a sharp breath. Of course Pulitzer would do this. Katherine always talked about how her father liked to have control over a situation.

“Mom, I can explain…”

“Explain what Sarah?” Mayer said firmly, and she bit her lip. “Explain how we moved here in the hopes that David would be able to change and forget his  _ phase _ . Yet here you both are? I knew we should have sent you both to a summer camp, helped you learn what is acceptable.”

“Nothing is unacceptable about the situation!” Sarah shouted, her hand slamming on the table.

“Sarah…”

“No! Dave I need to say this.” She pointed at Mayer, who stared right back at her. “You have always insisted that if we prayed enough, and buried enough of ourselves, then it would all be fine. But I did that, and it just made me more into girls. I prayed every night, and God said to be with whoever makes me happy.  _ Katherine _ makes me happy.”

David rested his hand on his sister’s wrist, and she slowly sat back down, smiling reassuringly at David.

“And Jack makes me happy.” he said quietly, watching as Esther buried her face in her hands.

Silence once again fell over the room, somehow even more uncomfortable which David hadn’t thought possible. A minute later, Mayer pointed to the door and David scrambled to his feet. He pulled Sarah out of the kitchen and through the front door to the sidewalk. Only then did he stop and let go of her, before feeling the panic rise in his chest.

“Dave? Hey, breathe for me.”

Sarah pulled him down next to her on the front lawn, and he slowly calmed his breathing down. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. They were getting kicked out for sure.

“Walk with me?”

He looked to Sarah, who was getting up and dusting off her pants. They usually went on walks together when their parents needed the space. He nodded and stood next to her, before starting to walk away from their house.

“I don’t want to tell Kat.” Sarah mumbled as they walked. “She’ll think it’s all her fault.”

“She deserves to know Sarah.”

“Are you going to tell Jack?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Just feels like the right time. I don’t want him freaking out all night.”

Sarah shrugged, but continued walking.

“So what do you think is going to happen when we get back?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

\---

When they got back home from their walk, Esther and Mayer were busy cooking dinner.

“Is that you two? Sarah I need you in here to set the table please.” Esther called, and the twins looked at each other with concern.

“Mom?” David asked, and she smiled before gesturing to the pot on the stove.

“Stir this please, I have to get salt from the cupboard.”

He did as he was told, glancing over at Sarah who shrugged.

“Sarah? How’s Jack doing?”

“Um, he’s good mom.”

“Good, David? How’s Katherine?”

“Uhhh, alright I guess.”

Esther chuckled before taking over the pot on the stove again.

“Well, I’m certainly glad the four of you all get along so well. The better friends you are, the longer the relationships will last.”

“Yeah...sure is good that I’m dating Kat then right?” Sarah said from the table as she folded napkins.

“Oh, don’t be silly Sarah. You and Jack get on wonderfully, besides I don’t think you’d want to ruin your friendship with Katherine like that.”

The twins shared a look, followed by silent curses from David as he realized exactly what their parents had agreed to do.

“Mom...I’m dating Jack.”

“Both of you stop being ridiculous. Now, let’s eat dinner and not talk about this dating nonsense. You’re both lucky I even let you date, let alone such lovely people.”

David sat next to Sarah, who rolled her eyes at their mother’s comment before squeezing her brother’s hand under the table. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Spot and Albert take care of Race when a certain time of month rolls around.


	29. Albert/Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and Spot take care of Race when he gets his period.

When Spot’s bus arrived outside the school, Albert was nearly bouncing with joy as he watched the shorter boy cross the street and make his way over. He wrapped his arms around Spot’s neck and pressed a kiss to his lips before walking inside with him.

“Seen Racer yet?”

“Not yet. But Medda drops them all off close to the front for Crutchie.”

Spot nodded and they made their way to each other’s lockers before waiting at the front door for their missing partner.

Albert couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong as he glanced up at the clock. They were normally here by now, and Medda was never one to run late.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Spot muttered, curling his fingers with Albert’s to try and calm his nerves.

“They’re never late, Spot.”

“Maybe traffic.”

“Spot…”

Medda’s car pulled up outside the school, and both boys moved closer to the door. Jack climbed out of the back, opening the front door for Crutchie and holding his crutch for him until he was steady.

Race wasn’t with them.

Both boy’s hearts sank, and Jack noticed them at the door. He waved, and then made his way to the school with Crutchie. Albert pushed open the heavy door, letting the other two inside before following them to Jack’s locker.

“Where’s Race?” Spot asked, a dark tone to his voice.

“Sick.” Jack muttered, ignoring them as he plucked books from his locker and shoved art supplies in.

“He wasn’t sick yesterday.” Albert said firmly, and Jack groaned as he slammed his locker door closed.

“Crutchie, you go ahead. I’ll deal with these two.”

Jack’s brother smiled at them before nodding and walking away. Albert and Spot stood firmly in place, glaring at him as he fiddled with the straps on his backpack.

“Kelly, what the hell?”

“Watch it Conlon, Race is my brother now. I’s worried about him too. But I promise he’s fine.”

“But-”

“Would ya let me finish?” Jack cut Albert off. “He, uh, well he ain’t a full boy ya know?”

“What the fuck does that gotta do with this?” Spot growled, and Albert could tell he didn’t like Jack’s choice of words.

“He...he’s  _ girl _ sick.”

Albert’s eyes widened in understanding, and he immediately felt a wave of fear crash over him. He could only imagine the mental struggle Race was going through alone at home, and he wanted to drop everything and run to Jack’s house.

“Albert!” Spot’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Hey, he’s gonna be okay.”

“He wants you here. Didn’t want me to even say…” Jack said quietly, and Albert nodded before leaning into Spot’s touch for reassurance.

“We’ll come over tonight.”

\---

When school ended, Albert and Spot were waiting anxiously outside the school. Crutchie was waiting with them, but Jack was no where to be found.

“Where is he?” Spot growled, and Crutchie glanced behind them.

“Over there.”

They looked to see Jack putting out a cigarette and running over to them as Medda’s car entered the parking lot. Spot rolled his eyes, remembering Jack doing the same thing years prior.

“I thought you quit.” Albert muttered.

“It’s just for stress.”

“That’s what we all said Jack.” Spot grumbled, and Jack elbowed him in the side. He glared at him, a warning that the older boy shrugged off.

The car stopped in front of them, and Medda smiled sadly at Albert and Spot as they climbed into the back of the car. Spot didn’t like that smile, it was filled with pity. And they didn’t need pity right now, they needed to see Race.

As they drove, Medda talked with Crutchie and Jack. Spot gently ran his thumb over Albert’s knuckles as a calming gesture, something they had discovered would often help a situation.

They stopped and Albert shoved the car door open, running up the front steps to open the front door. Spot huffed as he picked up his boyfriend’s backpack from the car along with his own before rushing to follow him inside.

He made his way to Race’s bedroom, where Albert was sitting on the edge of the bed. Race’s small figure could be seen under the covers, a small hunched ball with blonde curls at the top.

Spot sat next to Albert, kissing him on the cheek. Then he turned to the figure under the blankets.

“Pretty boy? You gonna come out?”

The curls shook in disagreement, and Spot nodded to himself.

“Can we come under then?”

“No…” Race’s weak voice came, and both boys exchanged a worried glance.

“We just want to see you-”

“No!” Race burst out, his voice muffled by the blankets. “No...I...I ain’t…”

Race broke off into small sobs, and Spot and Albert quickly moved to lay on either side of his buried figure. Spot reached out a hand to lay it on Race’s covered shoulder. He didn’t flinch away, which was a good sign, but didn’t move into the touch either.

“Pretty boy, can I see your face?”

The blanket slowly lowered from Race’s head, and Albert leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey love, how you feelin’?”

“Hurts.” Race whined, and Spot nodded as he ran his fingers through Race’s curls.

“I know Tony...but Imma be real, I don’t know what to do.”

Albert looked just as clueless as Spot, and Race hissed in pain as he curled in on himself.

A knock came at the door and Medda entered the room. She sighed at Race’s position in the bed before gesturing for Spot to move. He sat next to Albert once more, watching as she sat in his place.

“Tony, take these please.”

Race miraculously listened to her, sitting up. Albert propped up pillows behind their boyfriend’s back, and they watched as he took the pills from her hand and swallowed them with a small sip of water from the glass in her other hand.

“Do you need a refill?”

Spot and Albert looked at her in confusion, until Race tugged a hot water bottle from under the blanket and handed it to her gingerly.

“Thank you Medda.”

“Of course dear. Sean, will you come help me?”

Spot jumped to his feet, pressing a kiss to Race’s lips before following her out of the room and to the kitchen.

“What should I do?”

“Oh, nothing dear. I just needed to talk with you.” Medda said with a smile as she emptied the cool water from the bottle and began refilling it.

“What can I do for him?”

She glanced over at Spot, who was biting his lip nervously.

“Comfort him, try and get him out of that room. He’s been pent up in there all day. I can tell he’s never dealt with all of this properly, he’ll need your help.”

Spot nodded, following her back to Race’s room. Once she left, they all sat together, Race’s head resting on Spot’s shoulder.

“You know you’s still a boy, right Racer?” Spot asked softly, and Race shrugged.

“Boys ain’t got this shit.”

“You do, and so do others.” Albert said softly, kissing the top of Race’s curls. “Smalls still gets this sometimes. You still our boyfriend baby.”

“Exactly,” Spot cut in as he kissed Albert quickly, “now here’s what we gonna do pretty boy. You’re gonna put on my hoodie, and then we’ll go out to the couch and all watch a movie. Sound good?”

Race nodded, letting Spot bring him a hoodie from his backpack. Albert picked him up from the bed and carried him out to the couch, laying him across Spot’s lap so he could sit. Then he put Race’s head in his lap, and the three lay there until well into the evening.

“Boys?” Medda eventually peeked her head into the room, and Spot’s head snapped up. “Are you staying the night?”

Albert and Spot looked at each other, a small smile passing over both their lips.

“Yeah, if that’s okay Ms. Medda.”

“Fine by me, as long as it’s okay with all your pals.”

Spot grinned and kissed Race’s head, who looked up at them with a weak grin.

“Thank you…”

“Of course Racer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: David tells Jack what happened with his parents.


	30. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tells Jack what happened the previous night.

David felt nervous as he walked into school. Sarah broke away from him immediately to find Katherine, and he made his way to where he and Jack usually met up. Crutchie was waiting for him, Jack a notable absence.

"Everything okay?" David asked.

"Yeah, Jack just had to break it to Albie and Spot that Race ain't comin' today."

"Oh...will he make it here in time?"

"I don't think so…wanna head to class?"

David nodded, sighing to himself as he walked with Crutchie towards his classroom. As they entered the classroom, Pulitzer was already standing at the front of the room, organizing papers at his desk.

“Good morning gentlemen. Mr. Jacobs, I hope you had a good evening with Katherine the other night.”

David froze, and Crutchie looked at him in concern.

“It was  _ you _ .” he said accusingly, glaring at Pultizer who simply smirked from his desk.

“You can’t prove it,  _ boy. _ Now I suggest you sit at your desk and prepare for class.”

Before he could respond, Crutchie tugged on his shirt sleeve and David quickly moved to sit in his seat and fume in silence.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing.” David said firmly, setting his jaw as he glared at Pulitzer. “I’ll tell you and Jack later.”

Crutchie nodded in understanding, tugging his notebook from his backpack and smiling sadly at David. But he didn’t want the pity from Crutchie. He wanted to go up and punch his teacher in his smug face for what he had done, but instead opened his notebook and tapped his pencil on the desk until the period began officially.

\---

When lunch arrived, David stormed into the cafeteria to sit next to Jack and rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Katherine and Sarah joined them at the table as the rest of their friends slowly trickled in.

David immediately pulled Sarah and Katherine aside, knowing he would have to talk to Jack at any moment.

“It was your father, Kat. He told me this morning.”

She gasped, pulling Sarah into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry. Both of you.”

“Not your fault babe. We don’t pick our families.” Sarah said, kissing the top of her red curls.

David nodded, allowing himself to be pulled into the hug and letting out a small shuddering sigh.

“I have to tell Jack.”

The girls let him go with a small smile, and he nodded before turning back to his boyfriend.

“Jack, I...uh...we need to talk.”

His boyfriend looked up at him in concern, and David simply waited for him to get up to follow him. Crutchie got up to stand with David, and Jack quickly followed. The three of them moved out to the hall, and once it was clear of teachers and students David turned to the brothers.

“So, um, I...my parents found out last night.”

“What?” Jack said, concern lacing his tone.

“Yeah, and I...I…I realized this morning that it was Kat’s dad.”

Jack’s jaw clenched as Crutchie’s eyes widened in understanding.

“That’s why he said all that before class.”

David nodded, and Jack punched the wall in frustration. Both David and Crutchie jumped at the action, the taller choosing to back away from his boyfriend.

“Jack please…”

“Fuckin’ Pulitzer! I shoulda known.”

“Jack-”

“Davey please! You gotta tell someone.”

“Who? Who would believe my word over his? I have no physical proof, but I’m not letting it go.”

His boyfriend continued to storm around in anger, pacing back and forth across the hall. It was making David extremely nervous, as he’d never been there before when Jack was truly angry.

“Jack,” David said firmly, “I need you calm. Please don’t do this now.”

A small amount of tension released from Jack’s shoulders, and he looked over at David with fear in his eyes.

“Sorry...yous right.”

“Jack...I just...can you hug me?”

He was immediately swept into a tight hug, Crutchie’s arms soon following around them both. Tears pricked at David’s eyes, and he let them fall for the first time since he had stepped in the kitchen the previous afternoon.

“Thank you Jackie.”

“Of course Davey, always here for you.”

David nodded, sniffling slightly as they pulled apart, and Jack pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft, calming, and exactly what David needed in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race gets a change he desperately needs in his life.


	31. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is surprised with a new change.

As the week ended, Race finally began going back to school when Medda deemed him well enough. He appreciated her concern, but it had also meant only being able to see Albert and Spot after school, and he needed them now.

The moment the car pulled up to the school, he said a quick farewell to Medda before sprinting to the school and flinging himself into his boyfriends’ waiting arms. Albert kissed his cheek as Spot ruffled his hair, and he smiled in delight.

“Missed you both.”

They nodded in agreement, before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around to find Jack holding a piece of paper out to him.

“Medda said you forgot this.”

Race looked at him in confusion, but took the paper anyways. Jack left to go find Davey as Race opened the paper. He read it over before letting out a gasp as he realized exactly what the paper contained.

Spot and Albert looked worried as tears filled his eyes and he clutched the paper close to his chest. But he just smiled before whispering out what the paper read.

“Medda had my name changed.”

His boyfriends immediately held him close, leaving small kisses peppered on his cheeks and whispering congratulations as they began walking with him to class.

“Wait! I should take this to the office.”

“Lunchtime pretty boy, we don’t want ya to be late.” Spot said with a grin.

“We need to celebrate.” Albert muttered, pulling out his phone.

“A proper date, I think.” Spot agreed, and Race blushed slightly.

“I’d like that.”

“Then it’s settled.”

\---

The next night, Albert and Spot showed up to Medda’s house as cleaned up as they could be. Race had spent the majority of the afternoon picking out his outfit and trying to style his curls at best as possible, and he knew Jack was praising every deity that his boyfriends were finally here.

“Come in boys, sit for a minute.”

Albert sat on the couch, Spot in the armchair next to him. Jack lounged across from both of them, glancing over at the pair before turning his attention back to the television.

Race bounced into the room, pressing a kiss to each of his boyfriends’ cheeks before sitting next to Albert on the couch.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Are you love?”

“Mmhmm.” Race nodded, kissing Albert in excitement.

Spot chuckled, and Medda entered the room with her car keys in hand.

“Alright then, boys in the car. Let’s get you going.”

They all stood up, Race waving goodbye to his brothers as he headed outside to the car. He sat in front with Medda, while his boyfriends sat in the backseat. The car ride was quiet, aside from the quiet music on the radio.

The car stopped outside a restaurant that Race didn't recognize. Spot said his thanks to Medda before getting out of the car, opening the door for Albert and then Race.

"I'll see you later Tony." Medda said with a smile.

"Thank you Medda. See you later."

The car door closed and the three of them made their way inside. A hostess led them to their table and they all sat down.

"Spot...we can't afford this." Race hissed, and his boyfriend chuckled.

"'course we can Race."

Albert passed a menu to Race, and the conversation quickly switched to a more lighthearted nature.

“So...you excited to get your name changed?” Albert asked, grinning at Race.

“Yeah, just means people like Snyder and Pulitzer can’t pull any more shit.”

“Good.” Spot muttered as he looked up at both boys. “I don’t like them tryin’ to pull that kind of shit.”

As they sat and talked, a warm feeling filled Race’s chest. He hadn’t been so happy in so long, and he felt grateful for having such supportive partners. The more they talked, the more he fell in love with them.

But that was a big word. And Race was worried that saying it could affect everything they had already built together.

“Racer? Still with us?”

His attention snapped back to his boyfriends. Spot smirked as he noticed the confusion on his face, but then gestured to the food that had just been put in front of him.

“Dig in love.”

“Wait!” Albert stopped them before lifting his glass towards them both. “To Tony’s name day.”

Spot raised his glass in a toast, and Race grinned as he did the same, clinking their glasses together before taking a drink and eating their food.

When they had finished eating, Spot pulled out a large amount of cash and put it next to the bill that their waitress had brought a few minutes prior.

“Where’d you get all that?” Race asked in shock.

“All the Brooklyn boys pitched in. Figured we should have a nice night out.”

As they were leaving, Spot took Albert’s hand while Race took his other. They walked out into the cool night air and all of them took in a deep breath.

“I love you.” Race sighed as he leaned his head on Spot’s shoulder.

“What was that, pretty boy?”

Race suddenly stood up straight, backing away slightly from the other two boys when he realized what he had said.

“Um...I...sorry, I know I shouldn’t...fuck…”

“Tony, hey.” Race’s head snapped up to where Albert was standing. “I couldn’t hear ya, what’d you say?”

Race looked at the ground, calming his nerves before looking back up at the red-head.

“I love you. Both of you.”

“Oh,” Albert said softly, before grinning and putting a hand under Race’s chin. “I love you too Antonio Higgins.”

“And I love both of yous.” Spot said, pulling the two other boys into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” Race whispered, pressing a kiss to Albert’s lips, then Spot’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Davey wasn't meant to walk home that afternoon...


	32. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah couldn't drive David home, and he makes a wrong turn or two.
> 
> TW for homophobic slurs and physical violence

Sarah was meant to drive David home that day, but she insisted that she had to drive Katherine to a job interview. He had just hung his head in defeat before kissing Jack goodbye and beginning the walk home.

As he waited for a traffic light, he thought about how much his life had flipped around in less than half a year. He had moved schools, gotten a boyfriend and more importantly  _ a social life _ . He had acted straight, and been outed once more to his family.

He bit his lip, thinking about the first time his sexuality had been revealed to his parents. The first time his trust in people had been shattered, and the reason he still struggled to open up to Jack past a certain point.

His first boyfriend, a bright bubbly boy that had pulled him along on a new adventure every day. Who made him smile and forget his worries, who told him that he’d never leave or hurt him. They made promises, they kissed, held hands, and did so much more that David regretted not saving for someone like Jack.

They snuck around together, a thrill that made David's heart race and giddy with teen rebellion. But then it was too much, balancing two lives. He ended it, not by choice but by necessity.

Then he arrived home to his ex boyfriend sitting at the dinner table telling his parents everything. The next week his parents were looking into new schools and houses to move out of town and find "better influences" for him.

David snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he must have made a wrong turn a few streets back, and now he was well and truly lost.

He tugged his phone from his pocket, dialing Jack's number without a thought.

"Miss me already?" Jack chuckled as he answered the phone.

"Funny," David muttered, "I'm lost. I could use a ride."

"Fine, but it'll cost ya."

"And what would that be?"

"Stay for dinner?"

"You drive a hard bargain Jack."

"We can sort it out later. Text me the street you're at, we'll be there."

David thanked him as he hung up the phone and looked around for a street sign. As he was texting Jack he noticed a figure walking up to him.

"You ain't from around here."

It wasn't a question, and David tried to keep calm as he looked at the man.

"No, I got lost. My boyfriend is coming to get me."

"Oh, you got a  _ boyfriend _ ." the man grinned, and a sinking feeling appeared in David's stomach. "We don't take kindly to queers here."

"I don't want trouble."

"You walked in here."

"It was a mistake."

"Sure was, faggot.”

Before David could come up with a response, more men appeared around him. The first man chuckled as he walked closer and grabbed David’s shirt collar. The other men moved in closer, encircling the pair as the other man raised a fist to David’s face.

When the fist collided with David’s cheek, it hurt more than he thought. The impact of the hit caused him to bite down on the inside of his mouth, and he tasted iron as he looked back to the man.

He hit David again, this time in the stomach. Then again in the face. David kicked and shoved at the man, but he was no match for him. Every swing David took at him, he countered with a stronger hit to the areas he left exposed in his own attack.

The men around him laughed as he tried to fight back, shouting slurs and mocking taunts as he landed his first hit on his assailant.

A bright light filtered through the street, and the man released David’s collar. He dropped to the pavement as the men all ran, and he could vaguely hear shouting above him. Someone was picking him up, and he struggled against them, not wanting to be touched again.

“Davey! Hey, it’s me. It’s Jack.”

He opened his eyes as best he could, recognizing his boyfriend and collapsing into his arms with a sob. Jack’s arms wrapped around him and gently lifted him from the ground. He was placed inside something warm, Medda’s car he assumed.

“Keep your eyes open, Davey. Please…”

Jack sounded desperate, scared even. David wanted to apologize, wanted to kiss Jack and tell him it was okay. But his body ached, and he needed to rest. His head rested on his boyfriend’s shoulder as the car moved, and he dipped in and out of sleep the majority of the car ride.

“Davey…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jack takes care of Davey and makes him feel loved.


	33. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes care of his boyfriend after his beating.

“Davey!” Jack said urgently as he gently shook his boyfriend. A small snore escaped his lips, and he nodded to himself. As long as Davey was conscious, he would be okay.

“How is he Jack?”

“Fine.” Jack muttered, glancing over his boyfriend’s injuries.

His one eye was swollen, and bruises were forming on his cheek and collarbone. A small cut was also on his cheek just below his eye, and his lip had split open.

Jack was ready to murder the men who had run the moment their car turned onto the street. What cowards would beat up someone as harmless as David? But he didn’t have time to dwell on it as they pulled into the driveway and he once again lifted his boyfriend out of the car, carrying him into the house and laying him on the couch.

Race came strolling out of the bathroom, jumping when he saw the chaos in the living room.

“Tony dear, can you bring Jack a cool cloth from the bathroom?” Medda asked, and Race nodded before disappearing back through the doorway. “Charlie? I need you to get some water and painkillers from the kitchen.”

Crutchie nodded and got up from his seat in the living room, grabbing his crutch and laying a hand on Jack’s shoulder before moving onto his designated task.

“Jack, I’m going to call his parents, just so they know he’s here.”

“Sure, whatever. They won’t care.”

“I doubt that Jack.” Medda scolded before leaving as Race reappeared with the cool cloth. Jack took it from the younger boy and nodded to him before gently pressing it to the cut on his boyfriend’s face.

Davey began to stir as he cleaned the injuries, and he immediately started running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair to keep him calm.

“Hey Dave, you okay?”

“Hurts,” Davey grunted as he tried to sit up, “everywhere hurts.”

“Stay down.” Jack muttered, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead before looking up to see Crutchie entering with a bottle of painkillers clutched in his free hand.

He opened the bottle, pulling two tablets free and pressing them into Davey’s hand. Crutchie returned with a glass of water before smiling at Jack and disappearing back to his bedroom.

Davey swallowed the pills down, collapsing onto the couch with a sigh. Jack gently lifted his head, sitting down before letting Davey’s head fall into his lap. He continued to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, pressing light kisses to his forehead as they lay there.

“What happened Dave?”

“I…” Davey winced as he moved slightly to look up at Jack better, “I said I was waiting for you. They, uh, they weren’t the most progressive people.”

“They did  _ this _ ,” Jack paused to gesture to his boyfriend’s injuries, “because you ain’t straight?”

David nodded, tears pricking at his eyes. Jack immediately hugged him close, pressing kisses to his head and whispering reassurances.

“Don’t let those assholes get to you. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with you Davey.”

“I know, I just…” Davey’s words fell off, and Jack looked at him in concern.

“You what?”

“This isn’t the first time this has happened Jack.”

Anger rose in Jack, which he pressed back as much as he could.

“What?”

Davey moved to sit up, and Jack helped him so he was propped up next to him, looking him in the eyes as he talked.

“Before I moved...I was with someone else. I broke up with him, because I didn’t like hiding who I was. But...um...but he told my parents. After that, well, Dad thought he could hit the gay out of me when praying didn’t work. It wasn’t for long, I just started acting straight to please them. But then I met you, and the whole group, and I was so glad to feel accepted for once. And I just fell head over heels for you, and I’m scared now that history will repeat itself...and I don’t want to lose you.”

Tears were rolling down Davey’s cheeks, his breath coming out in short pants as he finished his thoughts. Jack wiped the tears from his face, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him gently on the lips.

“You ain’t losin’ me David Jacobs.”

Davey sighed, curling into Jack’s touch.

“I love you Jack Kelly.”

A shock went through Jack’s body, but he grinned before pressing a kiss to the top of Davey’s head.

“I love you too David Jacobs. And I’m very hard to get rid of. Yous stuck with me now.”

“I hope so.” Davey mumbled as he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race gets jealous when Spot and Albert move in together.


	34. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Albert move into an apartment, and Race has mixed feelings about the whole ordeal.

A week or so after Davey was brought to the house, Race couldn’t help but feel jealous of his foster brother. Jack and Davey had barely been separated the entire week, Davey’s parents hadn’t given much of a shit that he was gone.

Meanwhile, Race hadn’t been able to see much of Spot or Albert for the week. Aside from their classes together and after-school dance practice, the boys had been apart.

His boyfriends had combined their money from their part-time work to rent a cheap apartment. They were spending their afternoons packing and moving into their new space.

Part of Race knew he was being paranoid, but he also couldn’t help it. His relationship with Spot and Albert was the first serious one he’d had. Declaring his love for both had been a huge step for him, and he knew his boyfriends felt similarly.

But the thought of them living together, getting to sleep together every night while he was at Medda’s in his too large bed. Spending his nights alone doing homework while they cuddled or did god knows what without him.

He was sure they wanted time away from him, he was different from any other guy they could be with. Surely it was stressful for both of them to deal with the constant reassurances and issues that arose from his dysphoria.

Even with his name change, Race still often felt incomplete and lost in his own body. He knew he needed so many medical records to get put on testosterone, let alone get his top surgery.

On top of that, he needed to get a job to save for all of this. It was no wonder Spot and Albert needed space from him. He didn’t work, he was much more involved in the system than either of them were, and he was much more anxiety-riddled than either of them.

His phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly answered it, not bothering to look at who was calling him.

“Racetrack here.”

“Hey love.” Albert’s voice rang from the other end of the line. "We just finished moving in, did you want to come over?"

Race bit his lip, his mind still reeling from the hole he had just pulled himself from.

“No, it’s alright. I have a lot of work to do. I’ll come tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Albert asked, and Race cursed himself mentally.

“Yeah, you two settle in.”

“Okay, love you Race.”

“Love ya Albie.”

Before anything else could be said, Race hung up the phone and silenced it. Guilt, jealousy and fear bubbled up inside him all at once. He desperately wanted to see his boyfriends, but he could tell that they probably needed the time together. 

_ Away from me. _

\---

Race’s mood hadn’t improved the next morning. Arriving at school to find Albert and Spot happier than ever made his stomach sink. He plastered a smile on his face, hugged and kissed them, but once their friends showed up he quietly slipped away to get to his dance class early.

The room was always unlocked, and he set his bag on the floor. He played soft music from his phone as he started warming up, stretching his muscles out and losing himself in the melancholy music.

Eventually Albert and the rest of the class came in, but Race didn’t lose his focus. The red-head shot him a concerned look, but he just smiled in response. He would fake it as long as he could. They had finally gotten their space away from him, he didn’t need to pile problems on for them to deal with now.

The rest of the school day continued much in the same way. That was until the end of the day as he pulled his bag from his locker. Both of his boyfriends approached him, and he let out a small sigh as he closed the small metal door and turned to face them.

“Hey pretty boy, are you comin’ over?”

“Oh...yeah, course I am.”

_ Idiot, they need their space. _

“Great, c’mon then.”

Race let himself be dragged from the school, onto a cramped bus, and then onto a street that he didn’t exactly recognize. They made their way into a small apartment complex, and Albert handed Race a key with a keychain attached.

Spot glanced at Race, his eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. Race just shrugged, watching Albert unlock the plain door. The three boys moved inside, and Race took in the space.

It felt cozy, all things considered. Spot had already spread his various knick-knacks around the apartment, Albert had hung pictures on the walls of the three of them. Furniture was spread out messily around the room, and Race collapsed into an open chair.

“Not gonna sit with us?” Albert asked as he and Spot sat on the couch.

“Looks pretty full.” Race muttered with a shrug. 

That was a lie, there was plenty of room on the couch, and that usually didn’t stop Race from laying across his boyfriends if space was limited. Spot seemed to catch onto the bullshit of the statement and sent a look Race’s way.

“Wanna say what’s on your mind?”

“Nothin’.” Race grumbled, knowing this wouldn’t end well.

“Don’t seem like nothin’ Race.” Spot said, trying to keep his voice calm.

“I said it’s nothin’.” Race spat back.

“Hey,” Albert cut in, “Race you can just tell us what’s wrong. We’re here to support you.”

Race bit back a chuckle, not wanting to make everything worse.

“I just feel like it's your space. I don’t wanna intrude or anything.”

“Tony...it’s your space too.”

“I don’t live here.” Race said bitterly. “I ain’t payin’ rent, I ain’t got a job. It ain’t my space.”

Albert opened his mouth to say something, but Race figured he had started, so he wouldn’t stop now.

“Besides, you two probably need it, yeah? I mean, you both started this whole relationship, I'm sure you want that time together. Just to do the stuff I restrict you from."

Tears started to form in both Race and Albert's eyes as he continued.

"I get it. I know you two need your space. You want to touch each other without worrying about triggering something. You want to give compliments and cuddle without thinking about them. You want to fuck and have a good time. I…"

Race trailed off as he choked back a sob. Spot immediately moved forward and scooped him out of the chair, sitting him between the two. Albert clung to him, his tears staining Race’s shirt.

“Tony...why didn’t you say something?”

“It ain’t important.” Race muttered, angrily wiping the tears from his eyes.

“But it is. Yous  _ our  _ boyfriend. Not just mine or Albie’s. All of us, all each other's partners.”

Race shrugged, Albert sniffling as he looked at the red-head who immediately reached up to touch his cheek.

“Why’d ya say all that crap? We love you Tony, we ain’t tryin’ to get away from you.”

Spot wrapped his arms around Race’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Race finally broke down, tears streaming down his face as he leaned into both of his boyfriend’s touches. They whispered soft reassurances as he cried, and he felt the guilt return to his stomach.

_ Burdening them with problems again. _

He immediately straightened up and tried to pull away from both boys. Spot looked concerned, his grip tightening on Race as he struggled against him.

“What the hell Tony?”

“No! I…” he slumped back as he realized struggling was useless, “I ain’t gonna burden you no more.”

“Who said yous a burden?” Spot growled out, and Albert pulled Race into his chest.

“No one...just,” he pointed to his head, “I know you don’t wanna deal with all my crap.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.” Spot said softly, turning Race’s head to look him in the eyes. “We said it. We love you Antonio, that means all of you.”

Race hiccuped, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Spot’s lips, then Albert’s.

“I love you too.”

“Good, we’ll talk with Medda. Figure out if you can spend nights here, maybe weekends? It  _ is _ your place, as much as it is ours.”

“Promise?” Race asked softly.

“Promise.” Albert whispered in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Everyone celebrates Christmas at Medda's place.


	35. David/Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at Medda's house is a happy time for everyone all around.

As soon as winter break had started, David spent nearly every minute with Jack that he could. His family still denied their relationship, even with David referring to the other boy as his partner. Sarah and Kat had done the same, barely separated for longer than an hour.

So when Jack had invited him to spend the night on Christmas day, David had accepted in a heartbeat. He and Sarah did their celebrations on Christmas Eve with their family, and as awkward as it was, David couldn’t say he hated it. It was a family night with traditions, and for a minute everything felt okay in the house.

Now David found himself in the craziness that was the Larkin Christmas. Jack was balancing on the edge of the sofa to try and reach the top of the tree to put the star on. Crutchie laughed from the chair as he texted his crush, wishing Finch happy holidays and the like. Race was cuddled up with Spot and Albert on the couch, Spot cursing as he swatted Jack’s unbalanced body away from him. Sarah and Katherine giggled as they took photos and looked through Medda’s collection of old photos of Jack and Crutchie.

Finally, everything was ready and Medda declared it was time to unwrap gifts. She began passing out one gift to each person, and they opened them one at a time to admire them as a group. David waited anxiously to open his, as it was rather small and he wondered what it could be. Finally, he was able to tear off the red paper to reveal a small black box. He opened it and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips.

Inside rested two silver rings. Jack leaned over and plucked one from the box, putting it on his finger. David quickly did the same, smiling up at his boyfriend who grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Just a little promise, yeah?”

“I love it.”

The girls cooed at them, while Race tapped Spot on the shoulder.

“I want rings.”

“Later, pretty boy.”

Race huffed but kissed both of his boyfriends regardless. David chuckled at them, and the gift giving continued. When every present had been opened, Medda left to check on dinner preparations, and Race followed her with Albert and Spot in tow. Jack chuckled and flopped down in David’s lap, looking up at him with a grin that made David’s heart warm.

“Y’know I love you right Davey?”

“I love you too Jack.”

“Good, so you gonna kiss me or what?”

“Huh?” David looked up and noticed the mistletoe Jack was dangling over their heads. “You’re a dork.”

Jack chuckled as David leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“The rings are beautiful.”

“Glad you like them. Was a bit scared you might not want it.”

“Are you kidding? I love them.”

Jack grinned, leaning up and stealing a kiss from David’s lips.

\---

Race followed Medda into the kitchen, knowing it was his chance to talk to her about the offer Spot had put out a few weeks prior. He waited anxiously as she opened the oven, only speaking when she had closed it once more.

“Medda? Um, I had to ask…”

“Yes dear? Ask away.” she said as she bustled around the kitchen.

“Well, you see, uh-”

“We got an apartment.” Spot cut in behind him, and Race jumped at his boyfriend’s voice. “And, we were wondering if Race could spend some more time with us there.”

Medda paused what she was doing to look at the three boys with an eyebrow raised.

“Tony? What do you think of this?”

“I’d like to. Just the weekends there. I’d still be here most of the week.”

“Well, I certainly hope so.” she muttered as she pulled an envelope from her apron pocket.

She handed the envelope to Race, who quickly opened it and pulled the papers inside free.

“But...this is…”

“Yes Tony, I want to adopt you. So I do hope you spend time here. It will always be a home for you as long as you want it-”

He cut her off with a hug, letting out a slow breath as he smiled to himself and she wrapped her arms around him.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes! Yes, please…”

“Always here for you Tony. And of course you can spend weekends with your boyfriends. As long as they bring you back in one piece.”

“Yes ma’am.” Spot said, and Albert nodded in agreement.

“Then you three get planning, let me know what’s going to happen and we’ll work from there.”

The three returned to the living room, Albert sitting on the couch before grabbing Race’s waist and pulling him down into a tight hug.

“Congrats love.”

“Thank you.” Race whispered, kissing the red-head before leaning into the hug as Spot sat next to them and wrapped himself around them both.

“Merry Christmas.” Spot said cheerily, and he received cheers from around the room at his statement.

As Race snuggled into his boyfriends’ embrace, he grinned and let himself relax. While his life wasn’t perfect, it was a lot better than it had been at the end of summer. He was loved, he was safe, and his family had grown much larger than he could have ever expected.

“You okay babe?”

“Mmhmm.” Race hummed, kissing Albert again. “Just happy.”

“So you guys are hosting New Year’s, right?” Sarah called from across the room, ending their little moment.

“Damn right we are.” Albert said confidently, and Spot groaned as Race poked him.

“Alright, but just the once.”

Race giggled, knowing it would never be just a one time thing. But it was okay, he was okay. And that was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has finally come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for sticking with me through this whole thing. Let me know any other stories you'd like to see from me and I'll get to work on them!
> 
> -Em ;)


End file.
